Mercy Thompson - La faille Temporelle
by R95irth
Summary: J'ai survécu à pire. Après tout, moi, Mercy, métamorphe coyote, j'ai été élevée par une meute de loup-garous, j'ai hérité d'un garage de la part d'un Fae, démantelé un gang de dealer de drogues, affronté un essaim de vampires, échappé à une fée timbrée, assommé et tué une énorme bête sous-marine... J'ai survécu, et surtout j'ai vu pire. Enfin, j'espère...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 – God have mercy of Mercy.

Il y a peu de choses qui m'exaspèrent. Je me considère plutôt comme une femme avec une patience infinie. En effet, ils ne sont pas nombreux capables de vivre dans une meute de loup-garou sans en être un, ou encore de supporter des vampires revanchards qui ont la fâcheuse tendance à s'inviter au milieu de la nuit pour vous tuer. Non en vérité, ce genre d'aventures qui sont devenues mon quotidien depuis deux ans, je commençais à m'y habituer. Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis une femme patiente.

En revanche, je ne supporte pas qu'un client s'invite dans mon garage alors que je suis sur le point de fermer pour prendre ma pause déjeuner.

Je suis du genre fauchée, je ne peux pas cracher sur une affaire, surtout que toutes les aventures citées plus haut ont un prix, avoir un médecin dans mon entourage ne suffisait malheureusement pas et je devais encore payer quelques frais à cause de mon dernier séjours à l'hôpital. Le déjeuner allait devoir attendre.

Avec un soupir je rouvris la porte et attendis. La silhouette que j'avais vu se profiler de l'autre côté de la rue s'immobilisa une seconde, hésitante puis se baissa vers le taxi qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici.

A vrai dire, il n'est pas anormal qu'une personne vienne jusqu'à mon garage en taxi, étant donné que je peux garder un véhicule le temps des réparations, mais c'est beaucoup plus rare quand je ne reconnais pas l'individu qui en sort.

Je n'ai pas un nombre de clients faramineux au point d'oublier leurs visages.

Pourtant la jeune femme qui apparut devant moi ne me disait rien du tout. Et encore moins quand je la vis traîner une grosse malle sur roulette dans une main, et un petit garçon dans l'autre. Elle en revanche semblait parfaitement savoir qui j'étais, car elle s'avança droit vers moi et me tendit sa main :

-Mercedes Thompson je suppose ?

-Mercedes Hauptman. Rectifiais-je avec un sourire fier.

Je la lui serrai par simple politesse : on m'avait bien élevée. Cependant j'avais appris ces derniers temps à me méfier. De plus, elle n'avait pas l'air très bien dans ses pompes, dans le jargon de mécanicien, j'aurais qualifié son air de « shooté ».

-Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas ici pour faire réparer votre voiture ? Devinai-je.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Vous supposez bien...

Bien qu'elle semblât parfaitement clean vu la phrase parfaitement correcte qu'elle venait de produire : Un sujet, un verbe, un adjectif, et même un mot magique. Incroyable. Cela m'apprendra à jouer les mauvaises langues.

-Tuture ! S'exclama le gamin que la femme tenait en pointant une Ford sur laquelle je travaillais ces derniers temps.

La jeune femme face à moi hocha simplement du chef, et caressa le crâne du petit. Je la regardais plus attentivement. Elle était plus petite que moi, ce qui relevait déjà d'un bel exploit, et malgré la chaleur environnante qui annonçait un été difficile à venir, elle ne dévoilait pas la moindre parcelle de peau. Elle n'avait pas le physique d'une mère au foyer, beaucoup trop jeune pour cela, elle devait à peine avoir plus de 20 ans, aussi assumais-je qu'elle devait juste garder l'enfant qu'elle tenait par la main. Une sorte de fille au-pair comme c'était de plus en plus à la mode.

-Vous avez vu juste, je ne suis pas vraiment là pour une histoire de voiture. Cependant j'ai l'air de vous déranger, je peux revenir plus tard, si vous le désirez.

J'haussais un sourcil, peu habituée à être traitée avec autant de compassion. Même si j'ai des clients sympathiques, beaucoup me prennent pour un chien, et ce n'est pas parce que je suis une métamorphe coyote que j'aime être traité de la sorte. Je tâchais de déterminer d'où elle pouvait bien venir (pour m'y installer aussitôt), mais je ne parvins pas à reconnaître un accent dans sa façon de parler. Ce qui est plutôt incongru, car je suis capable de savoir si un habitant que je croise dans la rue vient plutôt du sud ou du nord de Tri-cities.

-C'est gentil, à vrai dire j'allais prendre une pause déjeuner, mais vous pouvez très bien m'accompagner.

Ne pouvant donc me fier à l'ouie, je décidais de me concentrer sur l'odeur qui émanait de cette jeune femme, et je restai figée de stupeur : je ne reconnaissais aucune flagrance. Il faut bien le comprendre, qu'on soit Fae ou Humain, certaines senteurs sont inévitables, inhérentes à l'existence. Quoi que l'on fasse et qui que l'on soit, peu importe les artifices dont on use, magie ou déodorisant, un être vivant doit avoir une odeur. De sang, de sueur, et de tout un tas de petits autres compléments. Hors, cette femme ne sentait rien.

Rien du tout.

Il n'y avait aucune senteur de shampoing ou de savon, et pourtant elle ne se révélait pas sale au point d'en porter les marques olfactives. Elle ne transpirait apparemment pas, ni n'avait quelque relent d'odeur sanguine, liée aux problèmes mensuels des femmes ou même à la plus simple et bête piqure de moustique qu'on aurait gratté par mégarde. Le seul parfum que j'arrivais à identifier venait de ses vêtements et des tissus dont ils étaient faits. De la laine, du velours, du cashmere. Rien que des matériaux bien chauds alors qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment froid.

Tout cela n'était vraiment pas normal. Je ne connais aucun être surnaturel capable de camoufler son parfum à ce point, pas même les vampires, qui pourtant sont des êtres totalement morts, avaient quelques relents bien plus vivants que la femme qui se tenait devant moi en cet instant. Je sais d'expérience que la plupart des Fae n'ont pas un bon odorat, aussi délaissent-ils souvent cette partie d'eux dans leur glamour, il m'est même arrivé de percer un sort d'un seigneur gris, éminence parmi les Fae, parce que son odeur l'avait trahi.

J'ignore si le fait de savoir effacer les capacités de mon odorat avec sa magie est signe de puissance incroyable, mais ce n'est certainement pas une marque de faiblesse.

Aussitôt je reconsidérais mon offre et la regardais d'un autre œil. Derrière cette cascade de boucles mal coiffées blondes vénitiennes, se cachait un être fantastique. Le glamour pouvait camoufler bien des secrets, et il était impossible de savoir si cette créature possédait véritablement sous sa vraie forme des yeux bleus outremer qu'elle affichait en cet instant. J'en doutais.

Il est impossible de dire ce qui peut planquer un Glamour. Je me félicitais aussitôt de ne pas l'avoir remercié. Il n'est jamais bon de dire « merci » à un fae. Tout comme leur demander un service.

Néanmoins le problème de mon odorat me déstabilisait. Pour me rassurer je me concentrais sur celle de sa tenue, car si l'être parvenait à échapper aux senteurs du quotidien, cela ne pouvait pas être le cas de ses habits. Je tombais juste dans mes déductions et j'y croisais l'odeur typique de la cuisine, des ustensiles ménagers, des pots d'échappement –bien que cette partie pouvait venir de l'environnement dans lequel nous nous trouvions- et même, quelque chose d'informatique. Entourée de pas mal de geek j'ai pris l'habitude de reconnaitre la senteur atypique des claviers neufs et autres câbles de fibres optiques. Mais encore une fois, je ne sentais rien qui se rapporte à l'être humain, pas de restes de sueur ou de sang qui se serait attardés sur le tissu. Ce mélange de flagrances me laissait pour le moins perplexe et plus encore l'absence d'autres, aussi, je détournais mon attention vers un autre sujet.

Je m'agenouillais et souriais au petit qui se cachait sous la jupe longue de la Fae inconnue. J'ai toujours adoré les enfants, et généralement ceux-ci me le rendent bien. Il ne sentait pas le Fantastique, même s'il dégageait une flagrance un peu similaire à celle de la jeune femme, les mêmes lieux, les mêmes vêtements. Cela ne me rassurait que légèrement, car voir une Fae en compagnie d'un enfant humain n'était jamais vraiment bon signe.

La plupart des gens ont tendance à croire que les créatures fantastiques sont d'adorables bestioles qui leur veulent du bien, comme les lutins réparant les souliers d'un pauvre vieillard. Ceux-là devraient relire leurs livres de contes plus attentivement, car je n'avais jamais vu de lutin faire un travail gratuitement. Les Fae n'emmenaient pas les gamins faire un tour pour les amuser, ils étaient plutôt du genre à les kidnapper, ou les manger, plus simplement.

Le petit pouvait très bien se révéler en grand danger. Je m'agenouillais près de lui pour me mettre à son niveau.

-Dis-moi bonhomme, tu t'appelles comment ?

L'enfant se cacha un peu plus, ses petits poings s'agrippant avec inquiétude le long de la jupe de la Fae. Qui qu'elle soit, le garçon semblait lui faire bien plus confiance qu'à moi, ce qui n'était pas forcément rassurant.

-Oh, excusez-moi, j'ai été tout à fait impolie. Sembla se rendre compte l'étrangère.

Personnellement je l'avais plutôt trouvé tout à fait polie et respectueuse, voire même un peu trop, mais je devais avouer que l'absence d'odeur humaine qui émanait d'elle expliquait ma méfiance actuelle.

-C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Nova. Voici Kaen. Reprit-elle.

J'insistais vers le petit et tâchais de l'identifier par un peu plus qu'un prénom.

-Bonjour Kaen, alors, tu as quel âge ?

Comme il est de coutume à cet instant de la vie, le petit oublia toute timidité et pointa fièrement sa main pour annoncer qu'il était grand :

-J'ai deux ans…

Il marqua une pause et considéra les deux doigts tendus de sa main, hésitant avec un troisième. La Fae se pencha vers lui et lui murmura, en lui levant la moitié d'un troisième doigt de sa main tendue :

-Et demi.

Le regard du petit s'illumina.

-Et demii ! Répéta-t-il avec un sourire.

Finalement, peut-être que je lui plaisais, et il était mignon. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à la grande, ce qui me confortait dans l'idée qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, ses cheveux à lui étaient tellement blonds qu'ils en apparaissaient presque blancs, apparemment lisses et soyeux bien qu'un peu trop longs et mal coiffés, et pour ce que je pouvais voir de son visage sous cette crinière hirsute, il avait des yeux clairs, gris clairs. Le seul lien que je pouvais trouver entre eux était que le petit avaient plusieurs tâches de rousseurs qui lui dévoraient le visage en plus de quelques grains de beauté, mais c'était des impuretés que de nombreux petits avaient à son âge. Néanmoins, Nova ne paraissait pas hostile non plus, ni ne lui vouloir le moindre mal.

Peut-être, avais-je fait ma mauvaise langue, elle pouvait très bien se révéler être un Brownie, un génie écossais reconnu pour être un ami des enfants… Mais une bronwie sans odeur… ?

Même s'il fallait toujours se méfier, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, et j'ai eu ma dose en matière de guérison, je devrais même sérieusement songer à prendre un abonnement à l'hôpital du coin.

-Peut-être devrions-nous y aller dans ce cas ? Conclus-je.

Je les emmenais là où je prenais habituellement ma pause, une caravane reconvertie en fast-food. J'appréciais le fait de pouvoir voir la confection de mon sandwich, et ils y servaient des tacos le Mardi. De plus j'étais certaine d'être tranquille, là-bas les gens parlaient presque exclusivement l'espagnol. Je pouvais comprendre ce qui se disait autour de moi, mais l'inverse n'était pas valable.

Nova n'avait pas rechigné en montant dans ma voiture et y avait même abandonné sa malle, bien qu'elle conservât un sac sur son dos, qui puait atrocement. Normalement, les Fae ne supportent pas le contact du Fer, et donc n'aime pas les transports en commun. J'aurais du comprendre qu'elle faisait partie des rares à ne pas s'en soucier, vu qu'elle était arrivée jusqu'à moi en taxi…Néanmoins un Fae dont on connait les faiblesses est toujours plus rassurant.

Je la laissais commander pour elle et Kaen, et entreprit de nous dénicher une table, sans quitter des yeux l'enfant et la Fae. Cependant cela me paraissait totalement idiot que la créature ait choisi de venir me passer le bonjour, histoire de montrer qu'elle détenait un gosse, pour ensuite me fausser compagnie. Je ne voyais pas du tout ce qu'elle me voulait à vrai dire…

Je n'étais qu'une marcheuse, une humaine capable de se transformer en coyote. Je n'avais pas ce genre d'importance dans le monde magique. De plus –et même si le nombre décroit beaucoup trop à mon goût ces derniers temps- peu de gens venant me voir se doutait de mes véritables capacités.

Nova finit par me rejoindre et elle prit place sur la chaise que je lui désignais, elle n'avait opté que pour un verre d'eau en guise de repas. Elle avait un teint cadavérique, ce qui faisait ressortir les tâches de rousseurs qui lui butinaient toute la frimousse, et sans être mince il émanait d'elle une aura de faiblesse. A la voir ainsi je craignais qu'elle ne perde le combat contre le premier coup de vent qui croiserait sa route. Ce qui était totalement absurde, et sûrement la stratégie de son glamour.

-Donc, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? Engageais-je en mordant pour la première fois dans mon hamburger, tâchant de paraitre totalement à l'aise et rassurée même en sa présence.

Je réalisais dès la première bouchée à quel point j'avais faim ces derniers temps. Le regard bleu de Nova se posa sur moi et sans les rayons du soleil venant les heurter ils m'apparurent presque noirs. Elle sortit un biberon de son sac à dos et le tendit à Kaen.

Je ne me souvenais pas boire encore au biberon à son âge, mais celui-ci le prit avec gourmandise. D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas la référence quand il s'agit de la normalité de l'enfance, et encore heureux !

-Oui, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Je fis un mouvement du poignet pour lui signifier que non. Cette cordialité commençait à me déranger. Je n'en avais pas l'habitude, certes Adam, mon compagnon, avait toujours été respectueux avec les femmes du fait de son éducation, mais il restait un Loup-garou. Et il n'existe rien de plus macho qu'un Loup-Garou. De plus j'ai tendance à croire que trop de politesse et de cordialité cache une hypocrisie monstrueuse. Tout comme un glamour innocent et frêle peut cacher un monstre de 300 kilos et plus.

Nova hocha simplement du chef, puis jeta scruta la pièce avec indécision. Elle dut juger qu'elle ne craignait rien, car elle continua :

-C'est à propos des Loup-Garou…

J'avalais plus lentement ma bouchée, mais je n'étais pas surprise. De plus en plus de gens connaissaient mes liens avec Adam, l'Alpha de la meute de la ville, et il m'était déjà arrivé de me faire aborder au garage à ce sujet. Bien que, la plupart ignore mon statut de marcheuse, et qu'en plus cela ne m'avait jamais rien apporté de bon.

A dire vrai, il me semblait bien que les dernières fois j'avais même failli y passer en tombant dans un piège tendu par les vampires.

-Que voulez-vous à la meute d'Adam… ? Demandais-je avec suspicion.

Je ne perçus aucune odeur de crainte émanant de Nova, elle paraissait parfaitement sereine et déterminée, mais son expression blasée n'affichait aucune autre émotion depuis que je l'avais rencontrée et cela m'intriguait. Tout chez cette fille titillait ma curiosité tout en faisant hurler d'inquiétude mon instinct de survie.

Kaen nous regarda tour à tour en suçotant son biberon : il ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose à la conversation.

-J'aimerais la rencontrer, j'a quelques questions à poser à son…alpha. Mais surtout à quelques uns des leurs. Expliqua simplement Nova.

-Pouvez-vous développer… ?

-Je ne préfèrerai pas.

Comme je m'en doutais, elle hocha négativement du chef. Les Fae dévoilent rarement leurs intentions. Le dernier Fae qui m'avait fait ça m'avait conduite à l'hôpital avec en cadeau tellement de points de suture que j'en avais perdu le compte. Et il faut ajouter à cela que rien ne me fait plus horreur que d'être manipulée. Adam dit même souvent qu'il suffit de m'imposer une limite avec pour consigne de ne pas la franchir pour que je saute par-dessus dans la minute. Je ne peux pas nier ce fait-là, je déteste qu'on restreigne mes libertés.

-Dans ce cas j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous présenter à Adam. Répliquai-je.

Il est vrai que j'avais déjà apporté assez d'ennuis à la meute, et j'avais comme l'impression que si j'en ramenais encore un, ce serait celui de trop. Adam avait beau être compréhensif envers moi, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à être trop protecteur également et à risquer beaucoup trop pour me tirer du pétrin. Et moi, j'avais tendance à me mettre très souvent dans le pétrin ces deux dernières années.

-Je vois. Murmura Nova. –Merci de m'avoir accordée un peu de votre temps alors, vous êtes très aimable. Je trouverai un autre moyen de les contacter.

Peut-être que ce fut le « Merci » qui me fit douter, s'il n'est pas recommandé de dire ce mot à un Fae il est encore plus improbable qu'un Fae le prononce.

-Attendez…Lançais-je alors qu'elle regroupait ses affaires.

De toute façon, elle semblait déterminée à contacter Adam, avec ou sans mon intervention, alors mieux valait que je sois présente pour avertir la meute de la possible menace. Je puisais donc dans mon lien pour l'avertir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour le contacter, et je souriais à l'entente de sa voix : A chaque fois que j'utilisais ce moyen de le toucher je confirmais un peu plus notre union. Ce lien m'était devenu à tel point évident, instinctif, que cela m'étonnait que j'ai un jour douté pouvoir l'utiliser.

« Mercy ? Un problème… ? » Me demanda aussitôt Adam malgré la distance.

Je le rassurai aussitôt quant à mon état : je ne risquais rien.

Mais tout de même, qu'avait-il à me demander tout de suite ça, comme si je ne le contactais qu'en cas de danger !

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un au Garage. Une Fae et un enfant. Ils aimeraient te rencontrer toi et la meute pour te poser quelques questions.

-Une Fae ? Une Fae et un enfant… ? »

Je perçu la note d'inquiétude qu'il devait dissimuler : notre lien était omniscient.

« Je trouve ça étrange aussi…

-Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'une marraine, quel âge a le garçon, est-il un loup-garou ? »

Je n'avais pas songé à cette possibilité, tout simplement parce que pour moi il était impensable que les Fae agissent en parrain bienveillant comme dans les contes tels Cendrillon. Tout comme il m'était impossible de croire qu'un aussi jeune enfant puisse être un Loup-garou.

Contrairement à la pensée véhiculée durant ce siècle, il ne suffit pas d'une petite morsure pour devenir l'un des leurs. Généralement il faut être laissé pour mort, se trouver dans un tel état de faiblesse que les défenses immunitaires humaines abandonnent la lutte. Si l'individu ne mourrait pas durant cette période, alors la magie lycanthrope prenait le dessus et enclenchait le changement. Autant dire que peu d'adultes survivaient à une telle épreuve…Alors un enfant !

Mais je fis tout de même l'effort d'y réfléchir et de considérer à nouveau l'odeur du petit Kaen. Lui, au moins, en avait une !

« Non, ce n'est pas un loup. J'en suis presque certaine. Et il est trop jeune de toute manière.

-Etrange. Tu lui as demandé pourquoi elle veut nous voir ?

-Oui, elle ne veut rien dire.

-Cela ne présage rien de bon.

-C'est pour ça que je préfère te prévenir. Elle semble décidée à te rencontrer de toute façon, et je me méfie d'elle…Je suis incapable de percevoir la moindre odeur humaine sur elle.

-Aucune odeur ? tu en es certaine ? »

Je roulai des yeux, et même s'il était impossible qu'il ait vu mon geste, il dut percevoir mon agacement, car il grogna.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Fae capable de dissimuler son odeur…

-Moi non plus. Quand peux-tu la voir ?

-Est-ce que la meute doit obligatoirement être présente ? »

Le fait qu'il demande impliquait qu'il prenait la menace au sérieux et craignait pour la sécurité de ses protégés. Je transmettais la question à Nova, et celle-ci affirma, presque timidement :

-Je préfèrerais.

Je perçus le soupir d'Adam.

« J'essayerai de les réunir pour ce soir. Rejoins-moi à la fin de la journée. Mais garde un œil sur elle.

-J'ai du boulot aussi tu sais !

-Mercy…Fait attention. »

J'haussai des épaules je faisais toujours attention, enfin !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 – And She'll shaw no Mercy.

Nova ne m'avait pas dérangée le moins du monde pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi. Elle m'avait proposée de partir et de revenir me voir devant le garage à une heure prévue, mais je préférais la garder à l'œil tant qu'elle gardait Kaen sous sa coupe. Pas parce qu'Adam me l'avait demandé, mais parce que je m'inquiétais sincèrement pour ce petit enfant qui suivait la Fae comme son ombre avec une confiance et un amour qui me faisait mal au cœur.

Le petit garçon avait traîné un peu dans mes pattes au début de l'après midi, mais Nova avait fini par réussir à le contenir, et il s'était endormi au cours de la journée. Elle le tenait encore dans ses bras, immobile sur une chaise dans un coin à écouter de la musique de son Mp3. Elle ne proposa pas de m'aider en me tendant des outils, et s'était installée dans un coin dépourvu de métaux, aussi, assumai-je, qu'à défaut de les craindre, elle n'appréciait que peu d'être en leurs présences.

Fait qui m'étonnait, mais après tout, j'avais bien vu un seigneur gris, plus haute éminence magique et maître des Fae, voire même maître du monde dans l'obscurité, jouer au yoyo sur une scène de crime. Plus rien ne me surprend avec les Fae…Sauf l'absence d'odeur.

Grâce à Gabriel, mon employé à mi-temps, je réussis à réparer une vieille Opel sur le point de rendre l'âme au lieu de travailler sur la paperasse. Ce gamin me sauvait plusieurs fois la vie en une semaine, et si jamais Adam venait à l'apprendre, il serait capable d'en être jaloux.

Finalement l'heure de fermeture arriva, et je congédiais Gabriel. Il devait songer à réviser un peu s'il voulait vraiment faire des études supérieures, parce que même s'il pouvait se les payer grâce à son poste ici, il lui fallait un bon niveau. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour cela, c'était un adolescent intelligent et capable de s'adapter à tout. Même à une petite amie fille de Loup-Garou, c'est dire !

Soudain Adam me sollicita grâce à notre lien.

« Ben doit-il être là ? Il devait garder la ménagerie de Stefan ce soir pour qu'il puisse aller chasser. »

Stefan était mon ami vampire, le vampire le plus gentil du monde. Mais certainement le plus idiot également. Après s'être laissé dépérir très longtemps il avait perdu presque la moitié de sa ménagerie : sa source de nourriture. Il m'avait promis de faire des efforts pour en prendre d'autres, mais cela ne se faisait pas comme ça. D'abord il refusait de choisir une proie dans sa propre ville, ensuite il s'indignait à la simple idée de laisser sa demeure et donc ses agneaux seuls, depuis que le malheur les avait frappés, et enfin il voulait que ses nouvelles victimes se sentent en confiance et s'acclimatent à leur nouveau mode de vie.

En gros que ceux qu'il enlève développent le syndrome de Stockholm. Pour ces raisons, son réapprovisionnement prenait du temps, et un des loups d'Adam allait souvent le voir pour m'aider. Car j'en devais pas mal à Stefan, et étant la compagne d'Adam, par lien de cause à effet, et un peu magique, la meute en devait donc aussi pas mal à Stefan.

Normalement Ben et Warren s'occupaient de lui, car c'était les seuls à supporter la présence du mort-vivant, mais Warren étant le second lieutenant d'Adam, il devait absolument être présent pour une réunion concernant la meute. Les loups-Garous sont du genre vieux jeu et la hiérarchie tient une place cruciale dans leur vie. Et peut-être le fait qu'Adam soit un ancien militaire accentuait encore plus ce petit côté névrosé de la communauté. En bref, il ne restait plus que Ben qui pouvait jouer les moutons-sitter

Je me tournais donc vers Nova et lui demandait si cela ne la dérangeait pas.

-Qui manquerait-il à l'appel ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

La question me surprit : car si beaucoup savent que les loups vivent en meute, peu se soucient d'apprendre les prénoms de chacun de ses membres, généralement on retient seulement celui en charge des autres : l'alpha.

-Un Loup nommé Ben. Il n'a pas une place très importante dans la meute. Répondis-je avec prudence.

Je m'excusais mentalement auprès de Ben, que j'appréciais de plus en plus ces dernières années malgré le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un immonde misogyne. Car la vérité restait que Ben, lui, était presque tout en bas de l'échelle, son absence ne causerait aucun tort à la hiérarchie, si ce n'est que la réunion serait sûrement moins drôle.

Pour la première fois je sentis à plein poumon une odeur émaner de Nova. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde, trop peu pour que je reconnaisse l'émotion. Heureusement je suis plutôt douée pour lire le langage corporel également et elle se pinça les lèvres en serrant Kaen contre elle. Je plissais les yeux. De toute évidence cela la gênait que Ben rate la réunion. J'en informais Adam.

-Ben viendra finalement. Envoyais-je à Nova.

Celle-ci se détendit.

Stefan devrait donc chasser un autre soir. Cela m'ennuyait sur tous les points de vue. Adam aurait très bien pu envoyer un autre Loup, mais peu d'entre eux supportaient la proximité d'un vampire.

Il n'y a pas plus de rivalité entre les lycanthropes et les vampires qu'entre les kelpies et les loutres. Encore une idée véhiculée par tous un tas de films et de livres fictifs. Néanmoins, ils s'agissaient de deux espèces hautement dangereuses, prédatrices. Mettez un tigre et un lion dans la même salle et ils s'entretueront, ou tout du moins se battront pour trouver une hiérarchie basée sur la puissance entre eux. C'est un peu le même cas de figure ici. La présence des non-morts dérangeait peu Ben, il avait même réussi à devenir plus ou moins ami avec l'un d'eux, un certain Daniel, même si cette amitié avait fini tragiquement.

Encore une fois, Nova n'eut aucun mouvement de recul quand je lui proposais de la conduire jusque chez Adam, normalement les Fae détestaient le contact du Fer. J'en avais connu certains qui le supportaient, mais ils étaient rares, les autres devaient user de ruses diverses et variés. Comme Fitzgerald qui avait du recouvrir son véhicule d'une couche de cire, sur la carrosserie, sous la peinture. Pour vérifier une dernière fois cette quasi-certitude je fis mine de vouloir déplacer quelques outils encombrant la banquette arrière et je lui tendis une clef de douze ainsi qu'une boîte de vitesse (je me demandais vaguement ce qu'elle foutait là), elle les porta sans rechigner et les déposa même à l'emplacement que je lui indiquais. Elle revint vers moi, fidèle à elle-même, avec son air pâle et shooté mais pas malade.

Apparemment Nova ne craignait vraiment pas le fer, ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Encore une fois.

Je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien être tandis qu'elle attachait le petit Kaen sur le siège arrière, avec la ceinture de sécurité. Celui-ci dodelina de la tête et bredouilla, encore tout ensommeillé :

-Où qu'on va ?

-Pas loin Kaen chéri. Rendors-toi. Lui murmura gentiment la Fae.

J'arquais un sourcil et tâchais de rembarrer mes questions dans un coin de ma tête, Adam me demanda de gagner du temps alors que j'arrivais presque chez lui avec notre invité, car il ne voulait pas que Jesse, sa fille unique, soit présente, au cas-où les choses tourneraient mal. Aussi dus-je faire un détour. Nova ne protesta pas, mais j'eu la désagréable impression qu'elle vit clair dans mon manège. Je la vis serrer les doigts sur la commande d'ouverture et contempler le paysage défiler derrière la vitre, silencieusement. Elle ne se décrispa que quand je repris l'itinéraire normal.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir me débarbouiller un peu avant de rentrer chez Adam. Sa grande maison m'impressionnait bien que je vive depuis bien longtemps dans son ombre. Au sens propre du terme, puisque j'avais vécu dans le mobil-home juste de l'autre côté de son jardin. J'eus un sourire en pensant à la carcasse de voiture qui trônait toujours sous la fenêtre d'Adam. C'était plus devenu un jeu entre nous qu'autre chose. Il m'embêtait et je la rendais encore plus immonde. D'un autre côté, il faudrait bientôt que ce jeu cesse, vu qu'il était prévu que j'emménage chez lui très bientôt…Même si c'était plus ou moins déjà le cas, vu que mon mobil-home avait brûlé.

-Ooooh ! Maison ! GEAANTE ! S'extasia Kaen en s'accoudant contre la portière tandis que nous nous engouffrions dans l'allée principale.

Il était parfaitement réveillé maintenant et s'impatientait déjà. Nova fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers moi :

-Est-ce que je peux le laisser dans la voiture le temps de ma visite ?

-Ooooh noooon ! Nooon ! S'il te plait, sage, c'est pwomis, pwomis ! Se lamenta le petit garçon d'une voix suppliante.

-Kaen s'il te plait ne fait pas de caprice.

Je préférais aussi qu'il reste à l'intérieur, mais si je comprenais mon raisonnement, celui de la fae me dépassait. Après tout l'enfant se révélait être un excellent moyen de pression, si elle voulait conserver un avantage sur nous, elle n'avait qu'à le prendre en otage. Nova finit par sortir un autre biberon de son sac et par le lui tendre.

-Pas faim. Grommela le petit avec rancune. –T'as pwomis toutous !

Je le répèterais aux Loup-Garou qu'un gamin de deux ans et demi les qualifiait de toutous.

- Kaen, je ne t'emmène pas là-dedans, quoique tu fasses. Chouiner ne te servira à rien ! Répliqua la fae durement.

Il lui tira la langue et récupéra son biberon en boudant. Nova sortit de la voiture en l'ignorant et me demanda :

-Tu peux fermer la porte ? J'ai peur qu'il nous suive, il peut-être tellement borné…

J'obéis et déclencha la sécurité enfant, toujours étonnée. Le petit Kaen s'appuya contre la portière et me lança un regard triste qui me fendit le cœur. Mais je me répétais qu'il était plus en sécurité ici. Parce que c'était moi qui avait les clefs.

Nova attendit patiemment sur le seuil, que je la rejoigne et me laissa pénétrer la première dans la demeure. Me souvenant de justesse que les Fae ne pouvaient pas venir dans une maison sans y être invité je lui envoyais rapidement un « Entre » de circonstance. Je n'étais pas sûre que cela fasse effet, car après tout, cette maison n'était pas à proprement parlé la mienne, bien que je sois mariée avec Adam. Mais apparemment la magie me considérait déjà comme proprio, car Nova pénétra dans le hall sans problème.

Il faudrait que j'en informe mon banquier, il risquait d'en faire une crise cardiaque…Puis ensuite d'augmenter mes crédits finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'avertir.

Nova ne prêta que peu d'attention au vestibule, mais se déchaussa poliment, ce qui m'étonna. Moi-même je ne m'étais jamais débarrassée de mes chaussures ici. Elle n'y posa cependant pas son sac et le garda sous la main. Je la conduisis jusqu'au salon, et remarquais immédiatement la présence de Samuel non loin.

Samuel avait été mon premier amour, mais à présent il n'était plus que mon ami. Ce qui me convenait parfaitement Ses yeux bleus clairs restèrent impassibles et je me demandais s'il m'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir prévenu moi-même de l'arrivée de Nova. Mais après tout, il ne faisait pas parti de la meute d'Adam, je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait là, en tant que Loup solitaire, cette histoire ne le concernait pas. Je supposais juste, qu'en tant que mon ami, il se pensait très impliqué.

Je scrutais encore la pièce et vit Warren, puis ensuite Darryl et sa femme, ainsi que plusieurs autres de la meute comme Honey et son mari. Ainsi que Mary-Jo et Paul, plus en retrait depuis l'incident d'il y avait quelques mois.

Adam n'était pas encore là. Sinon je l'aurais vu immédiatement. Les Alpha ont tendance à attirer toute l'attention sur eux, débordant d'un charisme naturel.

En revanche je ne vis pas Ben non plus. Lui en revanche, n'attirait pas l'attention grâce à son charisme mais à son immense, irascible et inlassable envie d'emmerder le monde et plus particulièrement les filles.

Nova quant à elle s'avança au milieu du salon, attirant l'attention des loups. Je ne ressentis aucune peur en elle, encore une fois.

-Bonjour. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Envoya-t-elle en faisant une rapide révérence.

J'aurais bien rigolé, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir une personne faire une révérence de mon vivant. Je captais l'expression déconcertée de Samuel dans un coin et j'en déduisis que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il attendait d'un fae. Discrètement je m'approchais de lui et lui murmurais :

-Tu en penses quoi ?

-J'en pense que tu as le don pour dénicher les ennuis à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Ah, Samuel et son humour mordant, quelques fois ils ne me manquent pas du tout.

-Elle n'a pas d'odeur… ?

-Toi aussi tu ne sens rien ? Murmurai-je en retour.

-Non.

-Donc cela ne vient pas de moi…Tu as déjà croisé des Fae sans odeur comme ça ?

-Non.

Ce n'était pas très rassurant ce qu'il m'avouait là, car Samuel était un être très, très, très vieux. Si « très » vieux que moi-même j'ignorais son âge exact. Avec autant d'années d'expérience rencontrer un phénomène inconnu est étonnant.

-Son sac sent très mauvais par contre. Murmura-t-il finalement en fronçant le nez. Non, sans blague, il me donnait la nausée depuis tout à l'heure. – Tu as bien fait de l'amener ici avec toi, -la Fae, pas le sac- au moins la meute d'Adam est préparée. –Au sac, pas au Fae- Concéda-t-il finalement. –Mais elle n'a pas l'air bien dangereuse, -sûrement le sac comme le fae- j'ai l'impression que si on la secoue trop fort sa tête va tomber.

Jolie comparaison, mais cette fois je donne ma langue au chat quant au sujet, le sac ou le fae ?

-Son glamour est vraiment pointilleux, pour donner cette impression là, alors pourquoi se traine-t-elle avec un sac qui sent si mauvais si elle peut masquer son odeur ?

J'hochais du chef, j'avais déjà remarqué ce détail, mais étant donné qu'elle y transportait des biberons pour Kaen j'imaginais que c'était du au mélange de nourriture pour bébé. L'odeur ressemblait vaguement à l'immondice de pâtée qu'on donne aux chats et aux chiens. Les petits pots, y-a rien de plus infect si on me demande mon avis. Peut-être que Nova n'était tout simplement pas capable d'user de la même magie sur elle pour son sac. Quel dommage, car la puanteur commençait vraiment à me donner des haut-le-cœur…Mais on m'avait appris la politesse, et dire à quelqu'un que ses affaires puent n'entre pas dans la catégorie des choses qu'on peut dire aimablement…Mais si elle continuait à le trimballer, j'allais rendre mon déjeuner sur ses chaussures, et bizarrement, même si on ne me l'a jamais dit explicitement, je suis presque sûre que ce n'est pas très courtois.

Warren s'approcha vaguement de nous, ayant une ouïe très développée tous les loups de la salle devaient avoir entendu notre conversation, ici, il n'y avait rien de vraiment confidentiel. Samuel allait ajouter quelque chose, lui expliquer quelques détails, mais n'en eut pas le temps : Adam arriva dans le salon accompagné de Ben. La magie de l'Alpha devrait arrêter d'avoir effet sur moi, étant donné notre lien, mais à chaque fois je ressens cette attirance entre nous.

Nova eut un mouvement en direction d'Adam, attirée elle aussi, et encore une fois cela n'aurait pas du me rendre jalouse. Mais je ressentis tout de même un grondement au fond de moi.

Elle répéta sa révérence ainsi que ses salutations.

-Enchantée, je m'appelle Nova. Je suppose que vous êtes l'Alpha de cette meute ?

Je vis clairement Ben pouffer dans le dos de son Alpha. Adam lui, préféra rester perplexe et la saluer à son tour avec une révérence gauche, avant de me jeter un coup d'œil interrogatif.

J'haussais les épaules : comme si je savais ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un fae ! Si ça se trouve, cette créature venait de l'époque victorienne anglaise était entré en hibernation et venait de se réveiller : ignorant totalement que maintenant on ne saluait plus les gens de la sorte…Mais vu l'odeur d'informatique qui imprégnait ses vêtements je doutais moi-même de ma théorie abracadabrante.

-Vous supposez bien. Bonjour. On m'a dit que vous désiriez me parler… ? Répondit Adam.

Il huma l'air et dut ressentir la présence de Kaen dans la voiture un peu plus loin, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. L'air était saturé par la puanteur qui émanait du sac de Nova, et il était difficile de se concentrer sur les plus lointaines, même pour moi. J'étais même assez étonnée qu'elle ne perçoive pas elle-même la puanteur de son bagage, je sais que les Fae délaissent souvent leurs sens de l'odorat, mais là, même un humain devait se rendre compte qu'elle camouflait peut-être un rat mort dans une des poches de ce truc ! En plus, comment un Fae qui camoufle si bien ses propres flagrances, avec autant d'application, pouvait délaisser ses affaires ? Samuel avait raison, c'était un problème incompréhensible.

Décidément cette Nova amenait avec elle son lot de questions…

Celle-ci, ignorante de tout, se pencha à nouveau en signe de reconnaissance vers Adam :

-En effet. Je vous remercie d'avoir fait si vite, à vrai dire je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer dès ce soir. Merci beaucoup Mercedes.

Je sursautais, c'était toujours surprenant de voir avec quelle facilité elle transgressait la règle des remerciements. Mais d'un autre côté, il était aussi étrange de la voir mener la conversation, alors qu'elle atteignait à peine les coudes d'Adam. Le charisme des Alpha ne connait aucune limite, humains, loups et Fae en subissent les revers, normalement elle aurait du être tout émoustillée par cette rencontre au pire, et baisser instinctivement les yeux au mieux. Or, Nova affichait toujours la même expression blasée et shooté que lors de notre rencontre. Je n'étais pas la seule intriguée, si je me fiais à nos liens de meute.

-Alors, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? Demanda finalement Adam cherchant à apporter enfin des réponses.

Nova garda une mine impassible, mais elle serra un peu plus fort son sac contre sa poitrine, cependant encore une fois je ne sentis qu'une détermination et une sérénité impressionnante venant d'elle : rien de plus. Même si c'était un Fae, le fait qu'elle garde son calme au milieu d'un groupe de Loups-Garous inconnue m'étonnait. M'impressionnait même. Cette fille, fae ou non, avait du cran ! Ou alors elle était terriblement stupide.

-Je cherche un dénommé Ben, j'ai appris qu'il était un membre de votre meute. Déclara-t-elle de but en blanc la fae.

Le loup garou arqua un sourcil, étonné. Je m'attendais à cette déclaration depuis sa réaction de l'après-midi, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de me demander, comme les autres, pourquoi. Surtout Ben, de tous les membres de la meute, c'était celui avec lequel les femmes ne devaient rien avoir à faire.

Personnellement, Ben était trop fin et un tantinet trop efféminé pour me plaire. Ce n'était pas qu'il était laid, bien au contraire, la majorité des femmes ne lui diraient pas non, s'il fermait sa grande gueule. Car Ben avait tendance à considérer les femmes comme des pions stupides, et il l'annonçait à haute voix. Il les détestait ouvertement. Quoique Ben était surtout un être plein d'amertume qui détestait tout le monde à quelques exceptions près.

Adam jeta un coup d'œil à son subordonné, visiblement lui aussi étonné, et lui fit signe d'avancer. Nova le regarda, avec son air de shooté.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'une ancienne conquête abandonnée, et je doutais moi-même que Ben enchaine les coups d'un soir comme il prétendait le faire. Cela faisait parti du personnage qu'il jouait. Je ne l'avais personnellement jamais vu avec une fille et il n'avait dragué qu'une seule fois devant moi. Ma demi-sœur, mariée. Je supposais donc que cela avait été un geste uniquement taquin.

-Alors c'est vous Ben…Déclara Nova dans un murmure.

Et vu sa phrase, elle ne le connaissait donc que de nom.

-Ouais. J'ai pas le droit à une révérence et à un « enchantée » moi ? Plaisanta le loup.

C'était tout lui. Incapable de fermer sa grande gueule.

-Non.

La réponse avait le mérite d'être claire, mais également de jeter un froid. Mais cela faisait du bien de voir quelqu'un rembarrer Ben j'aurais juste aimé qu'accessoirement ce ne soit pas une Fae inconnue et potentiellement dangereuse qui le fasse. Je me serrai contenter d'une simple humaine inoffensive.

D'un autre côté, depuis sa rencontre, c'était bien la première fois que Nova prononçait un mot hostile. Celle-ci le fixait pensivement, plissant les yeux comme pour se concentrer sur son visage : je ne ressentais cependant aucune rancœur émanant d'elle, encore une fois, elle et son glamour trompaient mon odorat.

-Bon…Qu'est-ce que tu m'…Grogna Ben, mis de mauvaise humeur par cette entrée en matière.

Adam lui envoya une œillade sévère et le loup se reprit :

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, ma…Dame.

Et Nova le snoba magnifiquement pour se tourner vers Adam :

-J'aimerais mettre les choses au clair si vous me le permettez.

Ben fulminait dans son dos et elle semblait s'en moquer éperdument, un vrai paradoxe après l'avoir placé ainsi au centre de l'attention générale. Adam, tout comme moi, en avait assez de se poser des questions sur le but de cette entrevue, il souhaitait y mettre un terme au plus vite et enfin obtenir des réponses moins frustrantes.

-Bien sûr. Allez-y.

La blonde hocha du chef, et se pointa ensuite du doigt.

-Je porte une caméra sur moi. Celle-ci transmet des images à un ami, loin d'ici via la 4G. Si jamais il m'arrive quoique ce soit ici, il enverra cette vidéo à Interpole. Puis ensuite à L'ONU et je pense qu'au bout d'un moment cette vidéo tombera dans les mains de votre chef à vous les loups, qui qu'il puisse être.

Adam fronça les sourcils et je sentis le réflexe premier des loups de la meute à travers notre lien, celui de bouffer l'intruse et bafouer les limites qu'elle osait leur imposer. Car ce n'est jamais une bonne idée de mettre une barrière devant un loup, cela ne lui donne qu'une seule envie : la franchir. J'ai du hériter ce trait de caractère en ayant grandi parmi eux. En tant qu'Alpha, c'était à Adam de réfréner ou gérer les désirs nuisibles de ses troupes et de calmer le jeu. Aussi, il déploya aussitôt toute sa puissance pour éviter tout débordement, puis se tourna vers la fae.

-Vous ne risquez rien parmi nous, je vous l'assure, vous n'avez aucune raison de craindre une attaque de notre part. Déclara-t-il lentement avec le plus de diplomatie et de maîtrise dont il était capable.

Adam avait beau être un Loup Alpha de premier ordre, il avait un caractère de chien. Aussi, j'admirais ses efforts. Mais je doutais qu'ils portent vraiment leurs fruits. Avec une entrée en matière, la Fae risquait tout, sauf rien.

Nova ne le crut pas, à raison, je ne fus pas la seule à le ressentir. Elle ferma simplement des yeux et fouilla dans son sac en se tournant vers Ben. Pour la première fois l'odeur du métal emplit la pièce, tandis qu'elle sortait délicatement un révolver d'un tissu imbibé de…Petits pots pour bébé et de lait tourné. Cela expliquait pourquoi son sac puait autant.

Ex-aequo avec la bouffe pour bébé, niveau odeur insupportable, c'est le lait qui a pourri.

-Ce révolver contient des balles en argent. Jugea-t-elle bon de préciser à Adam, le plus naturellement du monde.

Maintenant c'est la situation qui pue les ennuis à des kilomètres. Je dois vraiment être maudite pour les attirer de la sorte. Une fée s'est penchée sur mon berceau à la naissance, elle a vu ma tête et elle a fait « Toi, tu emmerderas les Fae et ils te le rendront bien ! » Et paf, le lendemain ma mère retrouvait un coyote dans le berceau. Je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé un truc comme ça.

Il y eut un grondement sourd autour d'elle, quoi de plus normal : il n'était guère malin d'intégrer le territoire d'une meute de loup-garou pour le menacer au milieu des siens.

J'ignorais que des Fae aussi inconscients existaient.

Je crus d'abord qu'elle pointait son arme sur Adam, et un frisson me remonta le long de la colonne. Caméra ou pas, Fae ou non, si elle osait le toucher je la tuerai.

Mais je remarquais bien vite que l'embout du canon visait expressément Ben.

-C'est pas vrai Ben, on t'avait dit de réfléchir avant d'ouvrir ta grande gueule, qu'est-ce que t'es encore allé faire ? grommelais-je à son adresse.

-Bah le pire c'est que là je crois bien que j'ai rien fait tu penses bien, si j'avais fait une connerie pareille, j'aurais crâné ! Tu me connais ! Les gonzesses sont toutes des hystériques.

Nova resserra sa prise sur son arme et la sécurité sauta. Ben s'était raidi, mais je le savais prêt à bondir pour défendre sa vie. Même si sa dernière réplique tenait plutôt de la stupidité s'il désirait le rester.

Adam se plaça très légèrement devant son subordonné pour le protéger, manœuvre bien inutile car Ben le dépassait d'une tête, et c'était bien le crâne que visait Nova. Je devinai aux prunelles dorées qu'Adam se trouvait sur la sellette, comme chaque loup ici présent. En tant qu'Alpha, c'était à lui d'empêcher ses loups de se jeter sur l'intruse pour la déchiqueter et cela devait lui demander, en plus d'une grande maîtrise de soi, pas mal d'énergie.Même si je savais qu'il en a vu d'autres.

-Je ne pense pas que vous optiez pour la meilleure des stratégies. Souffla-t-il à Nova dans un grondement menaçant.

L'avertissement avant l'exécution.

Il aurait certainement été préférable d'user d'un ton plus diplomate pour régler le problème, mais je doutais qu'il en soit capable en cet instant. Les loups ont un instinct assez protecteur, d'où le système des Alpha. Si on menace l'un des leur, c'est toute la meute qui se sent accusée généralement.

-C'est possible. Concéda Nova, le bras toujours tendu et le doigt crispé sur l'arme.

Encore une fois je ne sentais aucune crainte émanant d'elle, juste une froide détermination. C'était sûrement ça qui lui sauvait la vie, car si elle avait paniqué, tous les loups de la meute auraient sauté pour la hacher menu, enivrés par ses émotions, même Adam n'aurait rien pu faire, et la meute écoperait des conséquences désastreuses qui découleraient de cet acte si elle disait vraie. Cependant, le calme apparent de Nova signifiait aussi une autre chose : elle n'hésiterait pas à presser la détente.

-Vous souvenez vous des viols, qui ont été perpétré à Londres, il y a de ça trois ans et demi ? Déclara-t-elle soudainement.

Un frisson me saisit et je vis clairement Ben blêmir. Sa peur amplifia l'inquiétude des autres et Adam dut prendre sur lui pour calmer ses troupes. Samuel quant à lui, arqua un sourcil et m'interrogea du regard. Il n'était peut-être pas au courant, mais j'en doutais, il y avait peu de chose que Sam ne savait pas.

Et moi, je me souvenais clairement de cette histoire, bien que je n'en connaisse pas les détails. Il y avait de cela trois ans et quelques, avant le coming-out des Loup-Garou, trois viols avaient été commis à Londres, et Ben avait été suspecté par la Police à l'époque. Apparemment même l'ancien Alpha de Ben avait douté de son innocence puisqu'il l'avait envoyé aux Etats-Unis pour le soustraire à l'enquête et éviter un scandale. C'était Adam qui avait écopé du boulet.

Je devais avouer qu'à notre rencontre, le fait que Ben soit coupable ne m'aurait pas le moins du monde étonnée. Mais j'avais appris à le connaître, derrière ses airs de faux snob anglais mysogine, bien, bien caché derrière tout un rideau d'amertume et de haine, il y avait un cœur.

Ou quelque chose de similaire qui le rendait aimable voire même gentil de temps en temps.

En tout cas il m'était maintenant tout à fait impossible de le croire responsable de tels crimes.

Mais apparemment Nova elle, le croyait et cela suffisait amplement, car après tout, c'était elle qui tenait le flingue.

Les loups-Garous craignent peu de chose, ayant une capacité de guérison bien au-delà du raisonnable, et normalement une simple balle en argent ne suffisait pas à les tuer, même si elle les affaiblissait grandement. Si Nova voulait se débarrasser d'un des leurs elle devrait utiliser tout son chargeur et cribler Ben d'argent, avant que les autres Loups ne sautent sur elle pour la dévorer. Ou alors elle devait très bien viser et toucher la tête. Et je voyais, de là où je me trouvais que la pointe de son canon ciblait un point invisible entre les deux yeux de son adversaire. Cela ne changeait rien à la conclusion de l'histoire, au premier coup de feu, les autres se jetteraient sur elle et la boufferaient. Cela pouvait juste être fatal pour Ben dans un cas. La caméra posait problème, mais face au danger, beaucoup de loup agissent d'abord et réfléchissent après.

-J'ai juste une question. Lança la Fae, la voix vibrante. –La suite dépendra de sa réponse.

Ben recula, abandonnant sa morgue habituelle, mais l'embout du révolver le suivit immédiatement, prêt à lui enfoncer dans le crâne une balle en argent mortelle. Nova le toisa, impitoyable.

-Ben, est-ce vous le responsable de ces viols ?

Il y eut un silence, et Adam tourna la tête en direction de son ami. Je sentais son inquiétude car elle était aussi mienne. Jamais je n'avais osé lui poser une telle question de front, et je doutais que qui que ce fut ici l'ait fait. Nous ne connaissions pas la réponse, et je pense que personne ne désirait l'apprendre.

Le loup-garou se crispa, la mâchoire serrée, puis après une seconde qui parut être une éternité, il souffla :

-Non.

Les émotions ont une odeur, et les loup-Garou, tout comme moi, ont un odorat extrêmement développés, il leur est aisé de discerner le mensonge grâce à lui. Et en cet instant, ce fut une évidence pour tous.

Ben venait de mentir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 – Wolves' Mercy.

Habituellement je considère qu'être capable de discerner le vrai du faux est un avantage certain. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, c'était plutôt une véritable calamité. Il existe plusieurs moyens d'éviter de dire la vérité sans mentir, tout comme il est possible de nier la vérité sans se dévoiler totalement. Moi-même j'usais assez régulièrement ces techniques.

Mais en cet instant, le don de discerner le vrai du faux n'avait rien d'appréciable.

Je suis plutôt du genre pragmatique, et même si je ne le pensais pas du tout capable d'un tel crime, le fait était là : Ben avait menti.

Malheureusement la situation ne permettait pas un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art, même s'il était clair qu'il allait avoir à faire à moi. Je le dévisageai et il détourna les yeux pour éviter mon regard accusateur. Il savait qu'il n'y couperait pas.

Enfin seulement une fois que plus personne ne pointerait un flingue sur lui.

Car il restait ce tout petit détail qu'incarnait Nova. Comment une fille aussi minuscule pouvait être une aussi grosse source à problèmes ? Je suppose qu'Adam devait se poser souvent ce même genre de question avec moi.

L'ennui, c'est que je crois que les Fae sont également capables de voir quand un individu leur ment. Eux, ne peuvent pas trahir la vérité, même s'ils sont passés maîtres pour éluder la question et pour les réponses sibyllines. Si elle avait perçu tout comme nous, que Ben venait de maquiller la vérité…

Elle allait lui envoyer cette foutue balle en argent, pile entre les deux yeux.

Et si j'étais fâchée contre le loup et que je lui promettais une belle correction, je ne lui souhaitais pas un tel sort. Pas encore, cela dépendrait de ses explications. Et si elles ne me convenaient pas, j'allais lui envoyer autre chose entre les deux yeux, sûrement pas une balle, mais quelque chose d'assez lourd et solide pour que ça lui fasse quand même mal.

Mais les explications ne viendraient que si Nova donnait son absolution. Pouvais-je dire qu'on était mal barré ?

Je jaugeais l'intruse du regard, et je me mettais secrètement à espérer que si le coup n'avait pas été immédiat à la suite du mensonge, cela signifiait que Ben avait encore une chance.

Nova elle, plissa simplement des yeux, et le bleu outremer de ses yeux m'apparurent noirs, tant elle fronçait les sourcils et son nez se retroussait. Elle aurait pu postuler pour devenir l'allégorie du regard noir. Je la voyais bien illustrer la chanson « Elle a les yeux révolver ». C'était pas très bon ça.

Je captais vaguement l'expression de Samuel, qui semblait hésiter à bondir pour désarmer l'intruse, même si cela signifiait se mêler à des affaires de la meute d'Adam. Samuel avait beaucoup de Sefl-control il pourrait s'occuper de la mettre hors d'état de nuire sans lui faire de mal avec un peu de chance.

J'essayais de discerner mes chances d'intervenir de la même façon.

Mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps de faire quoi ce soit.

Nova baissa le bras et son arme par la même occasion.

-Je vous crois. Déclara-t-elle simplement.

Alléluia.

Elle fit sauter le barillet et en enleva les balles les unes après les autres, avant de sortir de son bagage une boîte en carton, de suppositoires ?! J'hallucinais tandis qu'elle les rangeait dans les petits encoches qui semblaient avoir été faites sur mesure pour accueillir une balle. Cela me fit reconsidérer ma vision de ces médicaments.

Une fois tout cela fait, elle rangea son arme, et enfin, piqua un fard monstrueux qui jura avec sa chevelure blonde et sa peau couverte de tâches de rousseurs.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir importunés et je vous remercie de ne pas m'avoir dévorée. Bafouilla-t-elle confusément.

Et en guise d'excuse elle fit une révérence gauche à l'adresse de Ben. Elle ramassa ensuite ses affaires, les regroupa, et remercia à nouveau tout le monde de lui avoir permis de les rencontrer. Enfin elle baissa des yeux et se dirigea confusément vers la sortie, penaude. Je sentais sa confusion et son embarras remplir la pièce allant jusqu'à supplanter la puanteur de sa mixture, et même l'incompréhension des loups-garou.

Cette fille devait sérieusement songer à consulter, soit elle ne ressentait rien, soit ses émotions explosaient au point d'en devenir irrespirables. Même si les personnes très sujettes aux rougissements ont toujours une flagrance plus développée lorsqu'ils sont gênés, là c'était bien trop fort. Surtout à la suite des évènements précédents.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ramené toi…Marmonna Samuel à côté de moi, l'air blasé.

-Hey, pour une fois, les ennuis sont venus, et ils sont partis tous seuls comme des grands ! Je m'améliore.

A l'entendre, et même si cela me vexe, c'est la vérité, on aurait dit que j'avais encore rapporté un renardeau blessé comme lors de mon enfance. Ce qui était certainement aussi peu judicieux que le cas présent, car après tout, j'avais grandi au milieu d'une meute de loups-garou. Ils en mangeaient de ce genre de bestioles.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de débattre sur mes erreurs de gamine (sinon, nous étions sûrs d'en avoir pour la nuit, au moins, peut-être même deux).

Je me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers Ben.

Adam lui faisait déjà face, et s'il me tournait le dos, je sentais sa colère, mais surtout, son incompréhension, grâce à notre lien.

-Ben ! M'exclamais-je.

Je pus entrevoir son expression penaude, juste avant qu'un hurlement strident ne me vrille les tympans.

Personne n'a besoin des pouvoirs Lycans pour se douter qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave à la suite d'un tel cri, mais mon odorat jusque là saturé à cause des senteurs tourmentés de la réunion m'informa d'un petit détail.

Il y avait des intrus.

Je vis Nova débouler dans le salon d'un pas pressé.

-Re-bonsoir. Bafouilla-t-elle écarlate en jetant un regard circonspect à la pièce.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur la cheminée et elle pointa du doigt un tisonnier, en se tournant vers Adam.

-Je vous l'emprunte une seconde.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui donner la permission, elle s'en empara et retourna vers l'entrée au pas de course. Je m'empressais de la poursuivre, tout comme les autres loups, car en cet instant, nous venions d'identifier la flagrance des intrus.

Celles d'autres Loups. Je me souvins avec effroi que le petit Kaen se trouvait encore enfermé dans ma voiture, dans l'allée, devant la maison. Il allait en voir des toutous, comme il le désirait, mais sûrement pas des gentils. Car pour envahir le territoire d'un autre Alpha sans s'annoncer, cela dénonçait forcément une intention malveillante.

En passant devant Ben je le pointais tout de même du doigt et lui assurais :

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Juste pour être claire. J'aime être claire.

Puis je me précipitais dehors à la suite de Nova, et découvris ce qui avait causé ce hurlement.

Des loups. Des loups Garous. Quatre ou cinq, dans le jardin d'Adam, en train de déchiqueter ma voiture où se tenait le petit Kaen. Inutile de préciser, que ces bestioles là ne faisaient pas parti de la meute.

-C'est pas vrai ! Grinça Adam, ses yeux prenant à nouveau la teinte de l'or.

Il en appela aussitôt à la magie lycanthe pour enclencher le changement.

L'ennui avec les loups garous c'est que cela ne se passe pas comme dans les films récents, hop un saut et voilà que l'humain est devenu une grosse bête. Non, la transformation peut prendre du temps, un quart d'heure minimum, et elle est extrêmement douloureuse. J'étais donc la seule à pouvoir me changer, hors dans un duel opposant coyote et loup, la plupart des gens miseraient sur le loup. A raison.

Seulement Nova ne semblait pas se soucier de ses chances de survie dans tout cela. Je la vis empoigner fermement le tisonnier d'Adam et se jeter dans la mêlée.

Mon sang se glaça mais je ne réagis pas immédiatement.

Je suis coupable, j'aurais peut-être du l'arrêter, faire un mouvement, mais allez savoir pourquoi j'étais persuadée qu'elle pouvait tenir tête à tout ça. Après tout, elle avait bien réussi à imposer son jeu à Adam.

J'eus raison. Je sentis un pic de magie dans l'atmosphère.

Elle se jeta sur un des loups occupé à s'acharner sur ma voiture.

Un tisonnier, même en fer, ne peut rien contre un monstre de cette taille. Il n'y a que l'argent et un autre loup du même calibre qui peut enrayer un garou enragé. Du moins c'est ce qu'on m'avait toujours enseigné.

Mais de toute évidence, même transformés, les hommes gardaient toujours un point faible de taille.

-NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE KAEN ! Hurla Nova en réduisant en miette ce dit point faible.

Le hurlement que poussa le fauve après l'explosion de ses parties intimes arracha un frisson à presque toute l'assemblée, majoritairement masculine. Nova profita de ce traumatisme général pour fracturer d'un seul coup la glace de la portière, puis elle bondit à moitié à l'intérieure pour atteindre le gamin piégé.

La magie s'évapora aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je réalisais le mauvais enchaînement. Un peu trop tard, car un des intrus saisit Nova par la jambe qui dépassait encore de l'abri et la tira en arrière. La jeune Fae fut propulsée et s'écrasa contre la porte du garage dans un bruit d'os brisés.

Elle ne se releva pas.

Kaen poussa à nouveau un cri, la voiture se renversa sur le côté, un des adversaires avait essayé de se faufiler par l'ouverture qu'avait crée Nova, oubliant que vu sa corpulence il avait autant de chance de passer qu'un carré risquait d'entrer dans un rond sur les jeux pour bébés.

Il y eu alors un coup de feu et l'animal gémit, touché. Je tournais la tête, pour voir Samuel, l'embout d'un magnum encore fumant.

-Ce n'est pas à ton territoire qu'ils en veulent Adam sinon ils auraient déjà chargés ! C'est à eux, annule le changement de ta meute et va chercher des armes, tu perds du temps. Grogna-t-il à l'adresse de l'alpha.

Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de chercher mon cher mari, et encore moins de lui donner des ordres, bien incapable en cet instant de la moindre logique. Devant ce fait là, Samuel grogna, plus maître de lui (car après tout ce n'était ni sa meute, ni son territoire en jeu), et il se tourna vers moi.

-Je m'occupe de la fae, toi de ce qui est dans la voiture !

-Et je vous couvre.

Ben se dressa derrière moi. Je me demandais vaguement comment il pouvait ne pas être comme tous les autres membres de la meute, plié en deux en train de se changer suite à l'appel d'Adam, mais un nouveau hurlement de Kaen, piégé dans ma voiture me fit occulter cette histoire.

Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de me déshabiller, tant pis, je me transformais aussitôt et traînais sur deux bonds mon soutien gorge. Je crois que Samuel ou Ben fit mouche, car j'entrevis une ouverture presque immédiatement et je bondis aussitôt dans la voiture.

Kaen se tenait recroquevillé, entre la banquette arrière et les sièges de devant, prostré, mains sur la tête, je vis une griffe lui frôler le dessus du crâne avant que le paysage ne se renverse. Le gamin hurla et me tomba aussitôt dessus, et j'eu le réflexe de saisir son t-shirt entre mes dents pour le pousser. La mallette qui se tenait dans le coffre se fracassa pile là où nous nous tenions la seconde auparavant.

-Méchant chien ! S'exclama aussitôt Kaen en se débattant dans ma gueule. –Méchant ! Méchant !

Quelque fois j'aimerais vraiment que les enfants prennent conscience de ce qui les entoure. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour refaire l'éducation de celui-là, j'y songerai une fois sorti d'affaire.

La voiture fit un nouveau tonneau, et un gout de sang emplit ma gorge. Heureusement les pleurs de Kaen me rassurèrent quant à son état : si je l'avais mordu ce n'était pas fatal. Il fallait sortir d'ici au plus vite avant que ça ne dégénère plus encore cependant. Je trainais le petit jusqu'à la vitre explosé, mais celle-ci débouchait maintenant sur le gravier de l'allée. Je n'osais même pas imaginer dans quel état j'allais retrouver mon véhicule.

Je sentis à nouveau l'odeur de la magie affluer dans mes narines et je trébuchais sur ce qui restait du tisonnier d'Adam. Nova avait du le lâcher avant d'être mordue. Seulement j'avais déjà quelque chose dans la gueule, et quelque chose de fragile et important : un garçon. Le choix était vite fait, sous cette forme je ne pouvais m'encombrer d'un bagage supplémentaire.

La voiture vacilla à nouveau, et un crissement me vrilla les tympans. Cette fois cependant, ce fut le cri d'Adam qui supplanta tout le reste, vrombissant sous mon crâne : « MERCY ! ».

Dois-je préciser que quand il se mettait dans cet état, ce n'était jamais un bon signe ?

Mon instinct pris le dessus, et je me changeais à nouveau. Kaen dû faire une drôle de tête, surtout que quand je reprends ma forme humaine, j'apparais de nouveau en tenue d'Eve, mais sur le coup il y avait plus important. De nouveau pourvu de mains j'essayais les poignées des portières, sans succès, j'avisais le pare-brise devant nous, et je saisissais le tisonnier abandonné par Nova.

Aux grands maux : les grands remèdes.

Dès que mes doigts se refermèrent sur le bâton de fer je sentis la brûlure de la magie.

J'affermis ma prise et donna le plus violent coup dont j'étais capable à la surface de verre. Je m'attendais à devoir m'y reprendre à deux fois, mais je traversais la couche comme dans du beurre, et tout implosa. De la poussière et des débris nous arrosèrent comme de l'eau, tout cela sentait la rouille et l'usure, et je m'abritai de mes bras pour éviter d'être blessée. Nouvel écho au dessus de moi, et j'eus à peine le temps de discerner une énorme griffe se diriger vers moi. Je me changeais en coyote et esquivais le coup de justesse.

Le saisis le col de Kaen et bondis en dehors de la voiture, des mains de petit garçon s'agrippèrent autour de mon encolure pour ne pas échapper à mon emprise. Je me ruais aussitôt vers le premier refuge qui me sauta aux yeux : le garage. Je pouvais apercevoir le t-shirt de Samuel devant.

J'y trainais aussitôt l'enfant, mais m'arrêtais net, Samuel me tournait le dos pour une raison : penché au dessus de Nova : il essayait de la ranimer. Je crois que Kaen vit le spectacle car je le sentis se raidir près de moi.

-ATTENTION !

La voix de Ben me ramena à la réalité, mais je n'étais pas celle de qui se trouvait en danger. Un énorme Loup de couleur noire se jeta sur Samuel et lui enfonça ses crocs dans la gorge. L'odeur du sang devint insupportable.

Je lâchais Kaen, mais Adam me devança. A moitié transformé il saisit l'animal avec ses membres semi-humains et le jeta loin du médecin. Le chien atterrit sur ses pattes et retroussa les babines, le poil hérissé. Ses yeux rouges, dignes des films d'horreur bas de gamme me frappèrent.

Son regard se posa sur moi, enfin, plutôt sur Kaen, celui-ci poussa un glapissement étranglé et je sentis sa peur aussi distinctement que si elle avait été mienne malgré la profusion et la confusion.

Adam s'interposa immédiatement, et son grondement à mi-chemin entre l'humain et l'animal me fit froid dans le dos. Son adversaire ne recula pas. Bientôt toute la meute vint se joindre aux côtés de son alpha, Samuel, déjà debout, tâchait d'endiguer l'hémorragie. Avec tous ces garous autour, il était incroyable que l'odeur du sang n'ait pas déjà conduit à un massacre. Mais tous les intrus ici, paraissaient se contrôler parfaitement, réalisais-je.

Ce n'était pas normal. Et pas que ça…

Un loup garou après tout, s'il veut détruire une voiture, n'en fait qu'une bouchée. Pourtant à trois dessus ils l'avaient juste fait tourner et retourner encore et encore, essayant d'attraper ce qui s'y cachait à l'intérieur, alias moi et... Le gamin qui se cachait entre mes pattes. De plus Nova n'avait été que repoussée d'un coup de tête : un loup déchiquète, il ne se soucie pas de déblayer le terrain.

Le loup noir détacha finalement son regard de nous, pour se poser sur Nova. Mais il ne la trouva pas. D'ailleurs moi non plus, je cherchais globalement là où l'instant précédent elle se tenait inanimée : mais il n'y avait plus personne. Mon regard coula vers Ben, mais celui-ci se tenait à quelques mètres de nous, armé d'un fusil, blême.

Le dominant de nos ennemi grogna à nouveau et son dos s'arqua. Adam répondit à la provocation, Ben brandit son arme et tira une fois. La balle s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de la patte du dominant sans qu'il ne cille.

J'arquais un sourcil. Ben tirait mieux que ça d'ordinaire ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ce n'était pas le moment de faire de l'esbroufe : ils avaient envahis notre territoire ! Notre territoire et attaqué notre meute ! Attaqué Samuel ! Attaqué mon Adam !

Personne ne touchait à mon Adam impunément.

Il y eut un moment de blanc où tout aurait put arriver, puis l'intrus aboya, et tous ses sous-fifres se rassemblèrent autour de lui pour s'enfuir. Même celui dont Nova avait broyé les bijoux de famille les suivit en clopinant.

Je pus enfin les compter et la frustration me fit grincer des dents : ils n'étaient que quatre en tout et pour tout ! Quatre loups avaient tenus tête et plongé dans la confusion la meute d'Adam, le troisième Alpha le plus puissant des Etats-Unis. Certes ils avaient eu pour eux l'effet de surprise et l'avantage d'être déjà transformé, mais cela restait inconcevable.

Puis d'un seul coup, un hurlement dans le lointain brisa le silence qui nous avait enveloppés après l'action : un cri d'un autre loup.

Les intrus tournèrent la tête dans la direction du son, leurs oreilles se redressèrent, puis enfin ils se détournèrent de nous,

Ils passèrent à côté de Ben sans que celui-ci ne réagisse. Ils disparurent dans la nuit sans un bruit, abandonnant derrière eux le carnage.

Ils disparurent dans le sous-bois. Aucun membre de la meute ne les poursuivit, ils haletaient, encore à moitié changé, et cela aurait été du suicide.

La tension retomba.

J'observais Samuel, blessé dans un coin, celui-ci se retenait de changer, ce qui aurait très certainement été mieux pour sa guérison, mais très peu recommandé alors qu'il se trouvait sur le territoire d'Adam venant juste d'être souillé. D'ailleurs, remarquais-je avec un rictus nerveux : Adam venait de sauver Samuel… ! Le médecin allait avoir du mal à le digérer ça, le combat de dominance entre eux risquaient de repartir de plus belle.

Surtout qu'Adam venait de supporter beaucoup de concessions en très peu de temps et je doutais qu'il puisse en supporter une de plus.

Un autre alpha que lui n'aurait probablement pas du garder son calme et aurait tué tous ces garous qui avaient osé bafouer ses terres. Sans se soucier des conséquences dramatiques que cet acte aurait pu engendrer.

Car cacher un corps n'est pas aussi simple qu'on le croit, et cela, même avec de la magie. Cela devient encore plus dur quand on doit camoufler que le dit-corps a été dévoré par une bête.

Mon regard coula vers ma voiture, écrabouillée et repliée sur elle-même comme une vulgaire canette de soda jetée par un ado. Bel exemple de ce dont sont capables les garous. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Adam avait paniqué en me sachant là-dedans. La magie ne pourrait rien contre ça, et même moi, toute garagiste de génie que j'étais, je ne voyais pas comment rattraper de tels dégâts : elle était bonne pour la casse. Une de plus.

Enfin, au moins, le petit était vivant.

Kaen renifla bruyamment sous mes pattes. Adam clopina vers lui, il avait achevé sa transformation, un poil trop tard…Le petit le fixa avec ses grands yeux embués et comme s'il n'avait jamais attaqué par une horde de loups garous un peu plus tôt il s'exclama en tendant les mains vers lui :

-Minou !

Adam vacilla. Si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais explosé de rire. Il est vrai que le loup de mon compagnon ressemble à un chat siamois en négatif, mais de là à faire la confusion…Il y a un grand pas !

-Où…

Samuel émit une quinte de toux, sa gorge en mauvaise état ne supporta pas la fin de sa phrase mais je devinais ce qu'il désirait savoir.

Où était Nova… ?

Je la cherchais de nouveau des yeux et pendant une seconde, malgré mes certitudes d'avoir vu les intrus repartir bredouille, je me demandais s'ils ne l'avaient pas emmenée avec eux.

-K…Kaen ? Appela soudain une voix chevrotante derrière moi.

La coiffure anarchique de Nova se dessina derrière les essieux de ce qui restait de mon ancien véhicule. Elle avait l'air en forme, du moins, plus que la dernière fois que je l'avais entraperçu : à part son teint pâle je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'elle sortait d'une bataille contre des lycans… Kaen bondit sur ses jambes. L'une d'elle m'apparut totalement intacte malgré le collant effilé qui montrait encore l'endroit où l'autre créature l'avait attrapée.

-Maman ! Pleurnicha Kaen en tendant les mains.

Mon sang se glaça, tandis que le gamin se précipitait vers la Fae pour se jeter dans ses bras. Nova répondit à l'étreinte de l'enfant :

-Dieu merci tu vas bien…J'ai cru que tu étais encore dans cette chose…

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et je croisais son regard bleu une seconde.

-Merci.

Le hurlement typique d'un loup retentit dans le lointain. Le cri d'un des intrus, devinais-je, mais différent de celui de tout à l'heure, surement un autre loup encore. Ben qui jusque là n'avait pas prononcé un mot, tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains. Je reconnus aussitôt les premières prémices du changement, mais une nouvelle exclamation me détourna de mon ami :

Kaen gisait sur le sol, le corps de Nova l'écrasant complètement, totalement inconsciente.

Je compris que la soirée s'annonçait encore bien longue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 – Mercy's on Nova's case.

Encore une fois, contrairement à l'idée que véhiculent les films actuels, le changement d'un loup garou n'est pas immédiat, et de plus il est extrêmement douloureux. Aussi, après deux transformations en à peine une heure je ne m'attendais pas à trouver Adam de bonne humeur.

Et effectivement, il se montra exécrable.

Le fait que Ben garde sa forme de loup malgré ses ordres n'arrangeait rien. Le loup fauve de mon ami se tenait sur le dos, exposant sa gorge en signe de soumission, attitude typique d'un condamné à mort par son alpha. Mais si Adam écrasait en cet instant tous ses subordonnés par sa magie lycanthe, il n'était pas du genre à châtier les siens sans obtenir des explications.

Et des explications, nous en attendions tous.

Quel dommage qu'un loup ne puisse pas parler.

Pendant que Darryl essayait d'éviter que la rage d'Adam ne déborde et ne cause encore plus de dommage, Warren, comme l'imposait la hiérarchie, m'avait aidé à m'occuper de Nova avec Samuel. Le petit Kaen s'était accroché à mon pantalon, tout récemment enfilé avec cet enfant en spectateur hors de question de rester tous nus, tout au long de la manœuvre et une fois sa « mère » installée sur le sofa du salon, il était resté à son chevet, silencieux. A peine avait-il demandé une fois où étaient allés les « toutous » et le « minou »… J'aurais bien rigolé mais la situation ne le permettait pas, mais je compte bien garder cette anecdote au frais pour la ressortir à un moment plus opportun.

Honey m'avait aidé à récupérer la malle de Nova ainsi que quelques unes de mes affaires, encore coincées dans la carcasse de ma pauvre voiture. Le tisonnier qui avait explosé les bijoux de famille d'un garou avait été admiré par les trois femmes du groupe avec une drôle de fascination, avant de reprendre sa place sur la cheminée d'Adam, sous les yeux horrifiés des mâles de la meute.

Celui-ci trop occupé à essayer de retransformer Ben, en vain, n'avait pas protesté. Ce n'est pas dans son habitude d'user de la force pour obliger un de ses loups à faire ce quelque chose contre son gré, bien que se soit tout à fait dans ses capacités. De plus, le cas de Ben posait deux fois plus de problème abusé d'on ne savait trop quelle manière plus jeune, il détestait qu'on emploie ceci contre lui à outrance, surtout qu'il se montrait plutôt docile sans qu'on ne l'y oblige. En un certain sens.

Mais Adam ne décolérait pas depuis tout à l'heure, et malheureusement la meute voulait des explications. Le fait qu'il résiste à ça, était impressionnant. J'avais de la peine pour lui, moi-même je déteste qu'on m'impose sa volonté, mais je comprenais les deux camps dans cette histoire.

Maintenant que l'atmosphère était un peu retombée, j'essayais mentalement de résumer la situation pour évaluer le plus urgent à faire.

Samuel, une compresse sur la gorge, ne saignait plus, dieu merci sinon l'odeur aurait poussé la meute à un carnage, le voir ici sur un territoire ne lui appartenant pas alors que l'alpha responsable voyait sa position remise en cause pas son incapacité à faire obéir Ben, un loup pourtant très docile…Disons que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution pour calmer le jeu. Pour l'instant il ne s'était encore rien passé et j'espérai secrètement que cela continue. Il ne pouvait pas quitter la maison tant que Nova semblait inconsciente.

Darryl arrivait plus ou moins à faire garder le calme au reste du groupe de garou, même si l'effort lui coutait tellement qu'il n'était plus vraiment capable de faire autre chose. Bizarrement et bien que je sois la compagne d'Adam je n'étais pas aussi soumise que lui à la pression de la magie lycan, je sentais tout juste un léger trouble et une faible sensation de picotement, plus dérangeante qu'handicapante.

En oubliant Ben toujours sous sa forme de loup et Adam jouant les supérieurs frustrés, je m'avançais vers le sac de Nova, gisant sur la moquette de l'entrée. Il y avait encore le revolver dedans.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas utilisé son arme contre les garous ? Même si elle ne les aurait pas tous tués, cela aurait été beaucoup moins dangereux que de tenter un corps à corps avec pour seule arme un tisonnier. Même si son acte méritait tout mon respect cela n'empêchait pas qu'il soit particulièrement stupide et suicidaire.

Intriguée je ramassais l'arme et l'observais avec attention. Je fis sauter le barillet : pas de balle. Evidemment, me souvins-je, elle les avait rangées dans une boîte de suppositoires après avoir menacé Ben. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pour autant sa réaction, il était plus rapide de recharger son arme que de revenir en arrière pour en prendre une autre.

Devant l'absence de solution je rangeais le révolver. Je questionnerai Nova là-dessus à son réveil. Le plus important était maintenant de savoir qui était véritablement cette Fae.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Kaen, qui se tenait sur les genoux de Samuel et caressait les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme inconsciente. Je m'avançais vers l'enfant, et celui-ci m'envoya un regard triste.

-Ils sont où les toutous ?

Je rigolai. Etant donné la situation présente, j'estimais que le secret n'était pas de mise avec un petit gamin qui de toute façon allait vite oublier cette aventure en grandissant :

-Hum, ils sont encore là, tu sais. Là, dans la pièce, ce sont eux.

Je pointais tout le monde du doigt, y compris Samuel. Celui-ci fit un sourire au petit. Il adorait les enfants. Depuis toujours. Mais vu le sang qui constellait son t-shirt je doutais qu'il soit très rassurant en ce moment. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Kaen pourtant l'observa un moment, calmement, puis revint vers moi.

-Et minou ?

Cette fois j'eux vraiment du mal à ne pas rire.

-C'est le grand là-bas qui dispute le chien.

Kaen écarquilla des yeux. Sûrement dans son esprit de gamin le fait qu'un « chat » fasse peur au chien bouleversait tout son univers bien plus qu'une attaque de loups-garous. Les enfants ont une capacité d'adaptation que parfois je leur envie grandement. J'inspirais un bon coup, et tentais la question qui me taraudait depuis ma découverte.

-Kaen, tu peux me dire qui est cette dame ?

Je pointais Nova du doigt.

-Ma maman. Répondit-il spontanément.

J'avais donc bien entendu. Mais il me fallait vérifier. Je voulais savoir ce qui pouvait pousser une Fae pour se faire passer pour sa mère, et mettre fin à ce jeu cruel. Pas que je ne crois pas qu'un Fae ne puisse pas enfanter, mais le processus est long, extrêmement long, et le petit Kaen semblait parfaitement normal. Si la normalité implique de se trouver au milieu d'une bande de loups-garous, avec une mère adoptive Fae totalement dans les vapes, et continuer à demander où sont les toutous et les minous...

Warren à côté de moi se pencha soudain vers le petit garçon :

-Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un qui peut s'occuper de toi maintenant ?

Le brun se tût une seconde, puis il pencha la tête sur le côté :

-Ma maman.

De toute évidence, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui demandait. Samuel voulut ajouter quelque chose, éclaircir cette histoire, mais il n'émit qu'un grommellement un peu effrayant à cause de ses cordes vocales encore endommagées. Je tentais de rattraper le coup avec patience :

-Oui, mais tu vois, ta maman dort là.

Nous l'avions amenée ici car au vu des dégâts dans le jardin il aurait été impossible d'appeler une ambulance sans éveiller des soupçons envers la meute. Samuel l'avait relativement examiné et vu sa réaction passive, elle devait être hors de danger. Même s'il lui jetait des regards en biais suspicieux il faudrait attendre que sa guérison soit complète pour être au courant de ce qui le tracassait. Mais il n'aurait jamais couru le risque de la laisser mourir ici. S'il ne faisait rien, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à faire à part attendre qu'elle sorte de l'inconscience.

Je n'y connais rien en médecine, et encore moins en biologie Fae, mais à supposé qu'elle fonctionne à peu près comme une humaine je soupçonnais plutôt un malaise hypoglycémique. Après tout, quand nous l'avions transporté jusqu'ici, elle avait été excessivement légère, fine comme un clou, j'aurais pu la prendre toute seule sur mon dos pour la transporter sans même être incommodée par la charge, et surtout, elle n'avait rien mangé à midi durant notre conversation. Mais comme j'ai été élevée dans une famille de garou, dont la simple idée de sauter un repas est insupportable, et pas très raisonnable si on veut éviter un bain de sang, je ne suis peut-être pas très objective.

En tout cas, le fait demeurait le même : Nova était la seule personne à savoir la vérité sur le garçon, et elle n'était pas joignable pour le moment. Pas la peine de laisser un message après le bip sonore.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui peut s'occuper de toi, en ce moment ? Lui demandais-je gentiment. –Est-ce que ta maman t'a donné un papier, un nom ? Est-ce que ta maman a des amis ? Tu as un papa ?

Kaen ne réagit pas, tout au plus il ajouta, en fronçant les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que deux fentes noires :

-Grand-père il dit que papa c'est un sous-l'eau.

Il devait être trop petit pour saisir ce que je lui demandai, ou alors son père était un fae aquatique ? Cela me semblait impossible, encore une fois, vu l'odeur totalement humaine que l'enfant dégageait. Je me tournais vers Warren.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais l'accueillir chez Kyle au pire ?

Après tout, le petit ami de Warren, un brillant avocat, hébergeait souvent des femmes et des enfants quand les procédures de divorces donnaient des envies aux maris, tel salomon, de couper les enfants en deux pour une division des biens équitable.

-Je crois qu'on est pas loin du pire, déjà. Me répondit-il.

-Avec Mercy, on commence à avoir l'habitude du pire, il va falloir réévaluer notre échelle ! Grinça Honey.

-Oh, et on l'appellera l'échelle de Mercy, la capacité de mesurer à quel point on est mal, enchainais-je, il faudra l'apprendre à tes élèves en même temps que l'échelle de Richter.

Samuel et Warren eurent un sourire, mais pas Honey.

Le second lieutenant d'Adam sortit son portable pour contacter le principal concerné. Il s'éloigna, et cela fit instantanément réagir Kaen.

Celui-ci essaya d'abord de retirer son pull, mais incapable de le faire seule il batailla une bonne minute en couinant avant que Samuel ne lui vienne en aide. Mais le garçonnet s'insurgea aussitôt et clama un « Moi tout seul ! » indigné. Il parvint d'ailleurs à ses fins à force de persévérance. Si je ne compris pas le geste du gamin à première vu, tout ne tarda pas à s'éclairer. Le petit arborait un petit collier artisanale où pendouillait non seulement une clef Usb, mais également ce que je reconnus comme une carte SIM. Pour les téléphones. A côté de lui, pendouillait ce qui me paraissait être une montre à gousset en argent pur, car quand warren toucha le premier talisman, il s'y brûla légèrement. Sauf que cette montre ne dégageait…aucune odeur, pas même celle du métal qui la composait.

Il s'avança vers Warren et lui tendit son collier numérique.

-C'est pour quand maman dort. Expliqua-t-il en le lui donnant son trésor. J'en ai deux ! Mais l'autre il est à moi pas à toi. Ajouta-t-il en agrippant très fort sa montre, qui crépita et émit un drôle de tic-tac, dans le genre…déglingué…

Je m'approchais de nouveau de lui, après un regard appuyé de Samuel. Warren quant à lui prit le pendentif étrange, un peu dépassé. Le petit le laissa faire, tout juste lança-t-il quand ses doigts quittèrent son premier trésor :

-Tu me rends après !

-Promis. Kaen, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demandais-je doucement.

-C'est pour quand maman dort ou que je me perdu. Répondit-il.

-C'est Nova qui t'a donné ça ? C'est Nova qui t'a dit de faire ça ?

Cela me semblait impossible qu'un enfant ne comprenant pas s'il avait d'autres proches que sa maman remarque le lien entre une carte sin et un téléphone portable. Il hocha du chef.

-Maman dit que c'est pour retrouver. Et ma montre c'est pour protéger.

Je dardais un œil sur le charme protecteur et grimaçait. La magie Fae n'a rien de bienveillante et ne fait jamais véritablement ce qu'on lui dit, c'est encore pire avec un objet enchanté, celui-ci à tendance à avoir un revers de médaille très dangereux. Je doutais que cet objet puisse apporter la moindre sécurité au gamin.

-Dit, Kaen, tu veux bien me donner ta montre ? Je te la rends tout de suite après…

-Non !

Je savais que cela risquait d'être difficile, mais je ne pensais pas avoir droit à une réponse si catégorique alors qu'il s'était montré si docile et sage avec nous, même après une attaque de loup. Mais de toute évidence, si moi je ne croyais pas aux pouvoirs de son talisman, lui y croyait dur comme fer et s'y accrochait. Cela ne me rassurait pas du tout. Je tentais une autre approche pour éloigner cette bombe à retardement loin de lui.

-Mais, tu ne risques rien là, tout de suite avec nous, non ? Tu as bien vu, je t'ai protégé des toutous tout à l'heure…Mais tu sais qui a besoin de magie maintenant ?

Kaen leva ses grands yeux bleus sombres vers moi, curieux, mais je notais une marque d'inquiétude dans ses traits, la façon dont il se pinçait les lèvres et où ses tâches de rousseurs s'affichaient de plus en plus sur son teint blême. Il était plus secoué que je ne l'avais cru au premier abord…Le petit finit par me répondre d'une voix tremblante :

-Maman ?

J'avais plutôt pensé à nous, mais l'important c'était qu'il lâche ce truc ensorcelé. J'hochais du chef. Le petit regarda alternativement, moi, Samuel, puis sa mère allongée sur le sofa.

-Mais maman dit que je dois garder la montre de papy quand elle dort…

Encore une minute de silence, de réflexion, puis il finit par enlever la chaîne autour de son cou pour la mettre dans la main de Nova. J'eux un soupçon de culpabilité, en le voyant si attaché à cette Fae, comme l'aurait fait un enfant à sa vraie mère. Il était près à désobéir aux ordres pour la sauver, et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

J'admirais la menace écartée avec un peu plus d'attention, une fois que le petit s'en fut éloigné, se contentant de fixer la femme endormie, comme s'attendant à la voir se réveiller dans les prochaines secondes.

Elle semblait vieille, et émettait un tic-tac régulier, la coque renfermant le cadran était ouvragée en motifs légèrement gothiques, et on pouvait voir sur une partie du dos le mécanisme complexe de l'horlogerie. Mais c'est une inscription qui attira le plus mon attention. Je pus seulement lire deux mots de cette ligne, le reste semblait ne pas avoir survécu au passage du temps : « Never » et « Wonder ».

-Ca y est, me lança Warren, me ramenant à la réalité.

Honey avait apporté un ordinateur à Warren, celui de la meute, et essayait de le brancher. Pendant que lui bataillait pour dépêtrer sa propre carte de son portable pour y installer celle du collier.

-Heureusement que j'ai un vieux téléphone, parce que ça m'a l'air d'être une carte assez ancienne. Elle est plutôt grosse. Commenta-t-il.

Le mari d'Honey vint demander l'usb, mais l'ordinateur étant assez lent à démarrer, il allait un peu vite en besogne. L'intervention de la nouvelle technologie dans le mystère me rappela un détail non négligeable de l'affaire.

-Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle avait une caméra cachée sur elle ?

Il y eut un arrêt complet de toutes les activités du salon. Même Adam cessa de fustiger Ben pour se tourner vers nous.

-Fouillez-la.

Il grimaça. A raison, après tout, Nova n'avait-elle pas dit que cette caméra était là pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se faisait pas dévorer par des loups garous ? Et même si j'avais du mal à me mettre à la place d'un observateur extérieur à l'histoire le fait était qu'elle avait été attaquée par des lycanthes d'une autre meute que celle d'Adam, mais je doutais que pour son complice cela fasse une grande différence.

Nous étions dans la merde.

-J'ai quelque chose !

Mary-Jo, la femme pompier de la meute extirpa un petit boitier à peine plus gros qu'une phalange de la poche de la chemise de Nova. Tout un assemblage de petits câbles accompagnait l'engin, et tout cela se termina sur un petit téléphone où on pouvait lire l'intitulé « Message envoyé ».

Nous étions dans une énorme merde.

-Quelqu'un connait le langage des signes pour dire au type derrière de ne pas nous cafter à Bran, tentais-je vaguement, avec un rire nerveux.

Il y eut un silence. Evidemment, cela aurait été trop simple. Stefan, mon ami vampire, lui, il savait parler le langage des signes.

Samuel grogna, en tant que fils de Bran il allait sûrement être le premier au courant. Car après tout, Nova n'avait-elle pas menacé de balancer sa vidéo à notre chef suprême ? En l'occurrence Bran.

-C'est pas vrai. Marmonna Adam, avant d'extirper son propre téléphone.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, sûrement pour en parler au Marrock avant que celui-ci ne l'apprenne dans notre dos. Mieux valait demander pardon immédiatement et préparer une stratégie de défense de suite. Personnellement, avec bran j'avais l'habitude de dire pardon plutôt que de demander la permission, on était à peu de choses près dans le même cas de figure !

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que Nova n'était pas morte et donc pourrait peut-être faire partie de cette tactique.

Ben dans son coin, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, toujours sous sa forme de loup, tout au plus, il posa sa patte sur son museau, comme si elle suffisait pour se cacher. Autant dire que ce geste m'agaça particulièrement.

-Si tu te sens coupable Ben, transforme-toi et fait quelque chose pour arrêter cet e-mail, t'es geek oui ou non ?

Mais tout comme ceux d'Adam, mes ordres glissèrent sur lui comme de l'eau, sans l'atteindre. Il resta la queue entre les pattes.

Warren se heurtait devant le problème du code pin pour déverrouiller la carte sin du collier, et il avait maintenant rejoint Honey devant l'ordinateur qui analysait la clef usb. L'anti-virus vérifiait qu'elle ne contenait aucune menace avant de vouloir l'ouvrir. Nous étions dans une impasse totale. Je retournais donc avec colère vers le sac à main à l'odeur insoutenable à la recherche d'autres indices. Avec un peu de chance, elle avait un gruyère à la place du cerveau et notait tous ses codes dans une espèce d'agenda ou que sais-je encore !

Je tombais sur un agenda, et le feuilletait rapidement, mais je ne vis rien de très particulier, il semblait énormément rempli le mois dernier, les pages étaient constellés de rendez-vous : « pédiatre Kaen 8h » « psy, 11h » « rendez-vous groupe 20h première, thème arabian » « Rendez-vous Niccols » « Rendez-vous Dickson » « Rendez-vous salle, appeler numéro +33 0… »…Des journées si remplies que je me demandais comment il était humainement possible d'en arriver au bout. Et d'un seul coup, depuis mai, plus rien ou presque. A peine quelques rendez-vous avec ce « groupe » mais après…après…

Je m'arrêtais, d'habitude, les femmes organisée comme ça marquaient les jours de leurs règles d'une petite croix. Et effectivement, de ce que je pouvais en constater, Nova était de ce genre de fille organisée –pas comme moi, je ne savais jamais quand elles venaient ! – mais quelque chose avait fait tilt dans mon esprit. Je relisais rapidement les dernières pages, tâchant de faire prendre forme à mon intuition, et arrivée à la partie de Janvier, cela me frappa avec autant de violence que le dernier monstre que j'avais affronté. Et quand on sait que cette dite bestiole, la bête du fleuve, m'avait envoyée direct dans une chaise roulante, cela laisse imaginer à quel point cette découverte me laissa ébranlée.

C'était le cycle de la pleine lune. Et en tant que femme d'un loup-garou, qui plus est, chef de meute, je ne pouvais pas me tromper sur ce point. Adam partait toujours chasser avec ses loups durant cette période et il m'arrivait même de les accompagner.

Je revenais à la section sur ce mois, et comme je le pensais, elle avait annoté la prochaine pleine lune avec des petites croix rouges, dans deux semaines. Avec en gros intitulé le premier jour « Kaen ».

Mon sang se glaça et je regardais à nouveau le garçonnet assis sur les jambes de Samuel, qui caressait la main de sa mère, désœuvré. Mais mon odorat me confirma une nouvelle fois ce que mes preuves essayaient de contredire : cet enfant était humain. Il sentait l'humain et agissait comme un humain. Alors, il s'agirait de Nova ?

Je secouais la tête, perdue. Je ne connais aucun garou capable de camoufler son odeur. Un certain nombre d'hypothèses me vinrent, mais je n'arrivais pas à être satisfaite par la moindre d'entre elles. Une sorcière serait peut-être capable d'une telle prouesse, après tout elles aidaient bien les Fae à camoufler leurs existences, effacer des odeurs devaient être en leurs pouvoirs…Une sorcière transformée en garou alors ? Mais à ce que je savais, la sorcellerie demandait des rituels longs, hors Nova avait ensorcelé un tisonnier, devant nous, en une seconde, sans incantation, sans rien.

Dois-je préciser que ce n'est absolument pas possible pour un garou ?

Non cette femme était un Fae. Un Fae. Je ne voyais que ça.

Je me remis à chercher, de plus en plus confuse. Bien entendu je n'espérais pas trouver des papiers d'identités, et je me serai contentée d'un simple indice de plus –qui permettrait d'éclaircir tous les autres, si possible ! - en fouillant le sac de l'étrangère, aussi je fus prise de cours devant un passeport en bonne et dues formes.

Je n'ai jamais vu de Fae avec un vrai passeport. Disons que ce n'est certainement pas le plus utile à une créature capable de vivre une centaine d'années d'être fichée par un gouvernement. De plus, ces derniers mois un vrai clash s'était produit entre les Fae et les humains à cause d'une histoire judiciaire. Le gouvernement n'avait déjà pas une très haute opinion d'eux, à tel point que les loups-garous se trouvaient même dans un débat sur leur droit à la citoyenneté. Certains démocrates estimaient que puisqu'ils se transformaient en chiens ils devaient être pucés et suivis par des vétérinaires. Alors autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'avoir des papiers d'identités.

J'ouvrais le document. Et me surprit à prier Dieu.

« S'il te plait, oh tout puissant, fait que ce soit un passeport Fae qui indique clairement ce qu'elle est, ses intentions et ses raisons d'être ici. » J'avais peu d'espoir, mais ma foi, ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Apparemment, elle m'avait donné son « vrai » prénom. Du moins son prénom humain, car le document avait tout l'aspect des habituels.

Nova Peter Alice Elisabeth Katret. Rapidement je vérifiais la photo, mais le problème avec ce genre de cliché, c'est qu'on a toujours une sale gueule dessus. C'est à peine si on se ressemble. En l'occurrence, je dus me référer à la description physique que contenait les papiers pour être sûre tant la personne figée sur ce tirage ne me disait rien. Les multiples tâches de rousseurs qui butinaient le visage du glamour de Nova passait très mal en noir et blanc.

1m54 (étrangement je l'imaginais encore plus petite à côté d'Adam et surtout, Ben). Yeux bleus. Il n'y avait pas de couleur de cheveux associée, mais jusque là, tout correspondait. Je considérais la date de naissance et fis le calcul. 22 ans. Sûrement faux.

D'abord parce qu'elle était une Fae, une fae qui plus est, capable de terrasser un loup garou, alors elle avait certainement un peu plus d'expérience que ça. Ca, c'était ma logique qui parlait. Mon intuition quant à elle, lui aurait donné beaucoup, beaucoup moins. Tout cela à cause de son attitude générale et sa façon de s'habiller. Pour moi, elle avait plus l'air d'une adolescente de 17 ans en pleine crise de le-monde-est-pourri-parlez-moi-seulement-quand-j'a i-mon-mp3-sur-les-oreilles. Je supposais que la vérité devait se situer quelque part entre les deux. Après tout, peut-être avions-nous le droit à un fae en pleine crise d'adolescence, après tout, pourquoi ne passeraient-ils pas par là eux aussi ?

Mais ce qui me mit la puce à l'oreille dans ce document, ce fut sa nationalité. Européenne, plus précisément, venant d'Angleterre. Née à Londres. Tout comme Ben.

Personnellement je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Une fille qui débarque de Londres pour pointer sur Ben un flingue histoire de lui extorquer la vérité sur une affaire de viol…Dont il était le principal suspect. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être une lumière pour faire le lien avec le gosse qu'elle se trimballait.

Je m'approchais à grand pas vers Ben et plantait le livret devant son nez.

-Apparemment tu as une fan qui a fait le chemin depuis Londres pour venir te voir. Dit bonjour.

Bien entendu j'étais ironique, et le loup baissa les oreilles.

-J'ai fouillé le reste de la malle. Lança soudainement Peter dans mon dos. – Il y a surtout des vêtements étranges.

J'envoyais un coup d'œil distrait dans sa direction, et effectivement, il extirpa une drôle de robe de la valise. Le genre de tenue qu'on ne voit que dans les films, ou alors les musés je suis garagiste, donc pas experte en mode. Mais j'ai une maitrise d'histoire et il me semblait que c'était un style victorien. Néanmoins le modèle me semblait légèrement différent que ce que la mode imposait à cette époque, car il y avait une large ouverture sur le devant pour montrer les jambes de la danseuse, ce qui était inenvisageable, même pour les catins, à ce siècle. Une fae nostalgique donc, mais qui aimait moderniser. Qui devait avoir vu le jour au 18è certainement pour trimballer ça. Soit.

-Rien d'autre ? L'interrogeais-je.

Il me sortit une autre robe, qui encore une fois, aurait pu avoir sa place dans une reconstitution cinématographique, bas de gamme, sur les milles et une nuit. Car il y a beaucoup d'idées préconçues sur les tenues de l'empire ottoman. Notamment sur le « sexy » des habits féminins dénudant le ventre. Celle-ci semblait répondre à tous les clichés, des voiles, aux clochettes, en passant par l'indécence.

-Il y a aussi une boite, mais elle est fermée par un cadenas à code, en argent.

Il sortit un petit coffret entièrement dans ce métal. Apparemment la Fae avait pris ses précautions contre nous. Une montre, puis une boîte…tout en argent. Elle s'y attendait. Aucun loup-garou, malgré sa force, ne pourrait ouvrir ça sans se brûler. Et je suis loin d'avoir la force requise pour le faire à leur place. Il me faudrait quelques outils. Et même avec leur aide, je n'étais pas sûre d'en venir à bout, je répare les voiture, je ne braque pas des banques.

-Touche pas à ça ! S'exclama Kaen. –C'est à maman ! pose ! Hurla-t-il.

-Kaen, nous essayons d'aider ta maman. Lui murmurais-je aussitôt avant que cela ne dégénère : les lycanthes n'apprécient pas recevoir des ordres.

-Oui mais c'est interdit la boite !

Je soupirai et attendis des nouvelles d'Honey, à ce stade, notre seule piste demeurait dans la clef usb.

-Ca y est, l'anti-virus a cessé de l'examiner. Me déclara-t-elle.

Elle eut à peine le temps de prononcer ces mots que l'écran du pc vira au noir. Je ne suis pas experte en informatique, mais je doute que ce soit bon signe. Quand un code blanc se mit à être tapé, Honey retira d'un coup sec la prise. L'ordinateur s'éteignit immédiatement, et elle retira l'objet infecté du port.

-Apparemment, nous avons un anti-virus pourri. Commenta-t-elle.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi mettre un virus dans une clef, autour du cou du gamin qu'elle voulait aider ? Toute cette histoire me dépassait complètement.

-Tu n'as toujours rien avec le téléphone ?

Warren fit un non de la tête.

-Je n'ai pas le code pin.

-Kaen, quelle est ta date d'anniversaire ?

La voix de Samuel me surprit, un peu rauque, elle se révélait pourtant assez audible. La guérison avançait. Le petit garçon l'admira un instant, puis fronça les sourcils avant de tendre trois doigts fièrement.

-J'ai deux ans et deux oui ! Bientôt trois ! sourit-il.

-Oui mais quand ? Insista mon ami.

-Vite ! Ajouta le petit avec les yeux brillants.

Samuel soupira, mais cela me donna une idée, je donnais la date d'anniversaire de Nova à Warren, celle notée sur son passeport.

-Cela ne marche pas. Marmonna-t-il après avoir essayé.

Bon, ça valait le coup. Après tout, c'était une date qu'elle avait du inventer au moment de la conception du passeport, alors elle aurait pu avoir une signification…Plus que deux essais. En attendant, Honey avait rallumé le pc, et apparemment celui-ci n'avait pas été infecté au point de ne plus marcher. Même s'il était toujours aussi lent.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir attendre qu'elle se réveille pour avancer. Marmonnais-je, en contemplant Nova.

Sa pâleur ne me rassurait pas. Samuel non plus, car il vérifia son pouls et grimaça.

-Si nous la faisons sortir de là, je pourrais appeler Arianna. Elle en saura surement plus que nous.

Arianna était sa « petite amie » une Fae extrêmement vieille. Malheureusement celle-ci craignait les loups, jamais elle n'oserait s'aventurer sur le territoire de la meute.

Je pourrais également demander à Zee s'il a des idées concernant la véritable identité de Nova. Songeais-je. Mais il était extrêmement tard, et de plus celui-ci s'était enfermé dans la réserve de Fae à la suite de l'incident judiciaire du mois dernier. Je n'avais que peu de nouvelles de lui. Encore moins de son fils, Tad, d'ailleurs, qui était censé être à l'université.

-Bran n'a rien reçu pour le moment.

Adam revint dans le salon, je sentais son embarras à des kilomètres. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, épuisé, et jeta de nouveau un regard sur Ben. Mais il ne prononça aucune sentence à son encontre.

-Warren, tu penses que Kyle peut garder Nova et Kaen cette nuit ? Darryl et Mary-Jo surveilleraient les alentours au cas où les autres loups reviendraient à la charge…

Mary-Jo empoigna le tisonnier abandonné par Nova :

-Avec ça, nous n'aurons peut-être même pas à nous transformer pour leur régler leur compte !

Cela ne l'enchantait pas d'être assignée à la surveillance de la demeure de Warren et son petit-ami, car elle était opposée à ce genre de relation, mais elle camoufla son désaccord derrière cette remarque. Darryl lui, même si j'avais confiance en sa loyauté, restait tout de même le premier lieutenant de la meute, talonné par la puissance de Warren qui menaçait de prendre sa place. Je n'étais pas sûre des choix d'Adam sur ce coup là, il aurait été plus judicieux d'envoyer Honey et Peter…Il le sentit mais ne fit aucun changement.

-Ben va passer la nuit dans la cage du sous-sol. Déclara-t-il simplement.

Il n'y eut pas besoin de force pour l'y emmener, Ben y alla de lui-même. Mais je compris mieux le choix d'Adam, mieux valait garder les deux autres pour le surveiller dans sa captivité. Peter était trop peu dominant pour être gêné par le manque de soumission de Ben par rapport à son alpha, et Honey en tant que femme ne pourrait pas profiter de la faille dans son autorité pour le défier. Il éloignait ceux qui menaçaient sa place le temps de comprendre ce qui clochait.

Warren finit par partir avec Kaen et Nova allongée sur sa banquette arrière. Il laissa les affaires de la jeune femme dans le salon d'Adam. Et peu à peu, les loups de la meute se dispersèrent, chacun à leurs postes. Samuel attendit qu'ils soient tous partis avant de s'adresser à Adam.

Sa voix, avait repris un peu d'assurance, mais les lèvres de sa plaie à la gorge restaient rouges malgré le processus de guérison en cours.

-Qu'est-ce que mon père a dit ?

-Il nous préviendra tout de suite s'il reçoit quoique ce soit.

Samuel secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas bon. Est-ce que toi aussi tu as ressenti ça quand ils ont attaqués ?

-Oui.

Je les observais perdue, et décidais de mettre fin à leur conversation sibyllines.

-Ressenti quoi ?

-Le calme.

J'arquais un sourcil. Parce que moi personnellement, je n'avais pas été calme pendant l'attaque. Et Adam n'avait certainement pas été un modèle de sang froid non plus.

-Mercy, cela aurait pu être bien pire. Cela aurait du être bien pire. Samuel a saigné en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille. Il y avait des intrus sur mon territoire. Et Ben a désobéi à mes ordres.

Je me pinçais les lèvres. J'avais effectivement trouvé cela étrangement miraculeux. Mais comme on dit, on ne crache pas dans une main tendue. Maintenant qu'on en parlait à haute voix : bien sûr que je trouvais cela bizarre et suspect.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu nous as encore ramené, mais c'est du lourd. Commenta simplement Adam avec fatigue.

-Je n'ai jamais connu de Fae sans odeur comme elle. Insista gravement Samuel.

J'haussais des épaules. Je crois que si ma carrière de garagiste tombe à l'eau je pourrais me reconvertir comme attireuse d'emmerdes. Comme je l'avais déjà dit, Samuel est un être tellement vieux que pour lui, les situations inconnues doivent se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Peut-être deux depuis que je suis entrée dans sa vie, mais guère plus.

-Et des loups qui désobéissent à leur alpha d'un seul coup… ? Marmonna Adam les lèvres pincées.

-Ben ne répond vraiment pas à tes ordres ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Non. J'ai même essayé de lui imposer ma volonté par mon lien de meute, mais rien n'a marché. Je ne peux même plus communiquer avec lui. Quelque chose cloche.

Pourtant, le loup avait toujours été loyal envers Adam, allant même jusqu'à le protéger de son corps plusieurs fois ces dernières années. Si je doutais de la véracité de ses propos concernant l'affaire d'il y avait 3 ans, ce fait là ne changeait pas.

-Ca j'en ai vu. Dénonça Samuel.

Cela ne paraissait pas le rassurer pourtant. Il me lança un regard de biais, et je fronçais les sourcils.

Il est vrai qu'une fois j'avais réussi à rester sourde aux appels d'Adam malgré la magie de la meute, mais la situation avait été totalement différente : d'abord mon sang me donne une bonne résistance à la magie en général, ensuite je n'avais pas confiance à cette époque en notre lien de couple avec Adam, et enfin, mais la raison la plus importante, j'étais enfermée dans une dimension de Fée !

-Généralement ces cas finissent mal. Avoua-t-il, infirmant ma pensée (je devais commencer à devenir paranoïaque !). –De toute manière, le temps qu'il te désobéisse ta position d'alpha est remise en cause et la meute s'affaiblit. Avec ces loups sortis de nulle part, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment.

-Je sais ça. Grinça Adam, de mauvaise humeur, n'aimant pas qu'un autre loup plus dominant que lui, lui donne des conseils sur un ton pareil, chez lui. Mais après un soupir, il parvint à retrouver un semblant de calme –Et ça ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. Demain j'ai un voyage d'affaire que je ne peux pas reporter. Avec ces loups…Ca aussi, il va falloir s'en occuper. J'en ai parlé à Bran, mais il n'avait pas connaissance de cet évènement.

-Mon père connait presque tous les loups des Etats-Unis.

-On peut donc deviner qu'ils viennent du même endroit que notre Fae, de Londres. Ils l'ont probablement suivi jusqu'ici. Elle semblait particulièrement prête à affronter des loups. Tentais-je. – mais peut-être juste parce qu'elle venait en voir. Réalisais-je après coup, parce que, de ce que j'avais pu en juger, Nova et les assaillants n'avaient pas semblé très « amis ».

-Ils l'auraient suivi et aurait décidé de venir la kidnapper pile devant le nez d'autres garous ? C'est vraiment stupide. Commenta Samuel.

-Ce n'était pas une tentative de kidnapping.

L'annonce d'Adam me prit de cours.

-Je connais ce genre de stratégie, on l'utilisait à l'armée. C'est une manœuvre de dissuasion. C'est un avertissement.

-Un avertissement pour qui ? Nova semblait parfaitement consciente et préparée à combattre des garous. répétais-je.

-Pour vous peut-être : pour dire à la meute d'Adam que justement, cette Fae et son fils sont à eux.

-Dans tous les cas, il va falloir en savoir plus sur cette Fae. Conclut Adam.

-Et savoir ce que Ben sait. Son lien avec elle. Ajoutai-je.

J'allais devoir faire jouer mes connaissances, cela m'embêtait de mêler Tony, mon ami de la police, à tout ça, surtout le domaine du surnaturel…Mais tout comme l'entreprise d'Adam, il aurait accès à des informations dont je ne disposais pas. Sinon pour le reste, comme Ben le disait trop souvent (et cela m'agaçait déjà) :

Google est ton ami.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapitre 5- Seeking Mercy.

Je m'extirpais difficilement des draps ce matin-là. Un furieux mal de crâne me tambourinait aux tempes jusqu'à me donner la nausée. Adam n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, je sentais sa place vide et froide à côté de moi. J'aurais volontiers céder à l'envie de flemmarder encore un peu sous la couette chaude, mais malheureusement j'étais née avec un fort sens des responsabilités. Hors les évènements de la veille me revinrent rapidement.

Avec un soupir, j'enfilais un peignoir et des chaussons, et je me dirigeai vers l'ordinateur pour l'allumer.

Hier j'avais fait quelques recherches rapides sur Nova, mais l'épuisement avait fini par gagner et j'avais juste mis les pages intéressantes en favoris. Je rouvrais donc le dossier spécialement créé pour l'occasion et constatait blasé ce que mon cerveau fatigué de la veille avait jugé pertinent.

Ce n'était pas très beau à voir.

Une fois le tri fait, et il en fallait, vu que j'avais même pris en favori un page sur un personnage apparemment de jeu vidéo qui portait le même nom de famille qu'elle, je pus voir d'un angle plus global le fruit de mes recherches.

D'abord, j'avais peu de résultat sur Nova. Elle avait un profil facebook à son nom, ce qui m'avait facilité les choses, mais seuls ses amis pouvaient accéder à ses informations. En revanche son nom apparaissait dans un « groupe » public qui se targuait d'être le mouvement néo-victorien. Mais à part son nom dans une liste, cette recherche ne menait à rien.

Apparemment une certaine Elizabet Katret était journaliste pour la chaîne principale anglaise, alors j'avais beaucoup d'interférence à cause d'elle. La plupart des articles de journaux ou de blog que j'avais enregistrés étaient sur cette femme, et non sur Nova…Mais après plusieurs minutes de fouilles, je finis par trouver dans le tas un article plus intéressant, et cette fois, le doute n'était pas permis : il y avait une photo accompagnant le texte.

C'était bien Nova, même si son glamour la faisait paraitre plus jeune. Elle avait l'air d'une collégienne, ses cheveux blonds avaient été méchés en châtain, et coiffés anarchiquement, elle avait des boutons parmi ses tâches de rousseurs. (Je ne comprenais pas vraiment l'intérêt d'avoir un glamour si c'était pour ça, mais après je connaissais nombre de Fae qui avaient un drôle de sens de l'esthétique). En tout cas la gamine sur la photo souriait maladroitement en brandissant un billet de banque. Je lus la légende :

« Nova Peter Alice Elizabeth Katret, la jeune adolescente brillante qui a sorti les bobbies de la mélasse »

Je parcourais rapidement la description. Le journaliste s'était surtout amusé à faire l'éloge de la gamine plutôt que d'expliquer en quoi elle avait soulagé les forces de Polices. Malheureusement, c'était beaucoup de vent pour au final pas grand-chose constatai-je. A la fin de ma lecture, tout ce que j'avais appris c'était que la Nova avait pour père un brillant policier qui travaillait maintenant à Interpole et après avoir découvert quelque chose grâce à sa mémoire photographique, disait le journaliste, sur le dit billet de banque qu'elle brandissait, elle était allée voir un ancien collègue de son père. Au final, il y avait eu le démantèlement d'un petit groupe de blanchisseurs d'argent.

Je supposais donc, que peut-être, son complice derrière la caméra cachée d'hier pouvait être son père. Et à ce moment là, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Je doute qu'il soit resté tranquille après avoir vu une meute de loups affamés se jeter sur sa « prétendue » fille…

S'il y a bien une chose commune entre les humains et les faes, c'est leur attachement à leur famille. Que Nova trompe un humain en se faisant passer pour sa fille, ou que le père de Nova soit aussi un Fae ne changeait pas le problème. Le dernier papa biaisé avait, après tout, déclaré la guerre ouverte entre nos deux peuples il y avait quelques mois.

Si quelqu'un osait lever la main sur Jesse, je le démontais, je l'avais déjà fait et je le referais. Pourtant, je n'étais pas sa mère. Même si sa véritable génitrice ne prenait pas son rôle très à cœur, pas plus tard que le mois dernier elle avait oublié son rendez-vous avez sa fille, lui posant un lapin.

-Dis donc, je croyais que le seul geek de la meute c'était Ben ! Mais tu es à peine debout et déjà sur l'ordi, c'est un comportement plus que révélateur !

La voix rieuse de Jesse, retentit derrière mon dos, quand on parlait de la fille du loup, et je me tournais vers elle avec un sourire forcé.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentrée.

-Tu rigoles, hier mon père a fait débarquer ses toutous chez ma pote pour me ramener ici en pleine nuit ! J'étais plus en sécurité que le président.

Elle fit quelques pas vers moi et s'affala sur le fauteuil à côté du bureau. Cette année, elle avait décidé que le rouge serait sa couleur de cheveux. Elle passa quelques minutes à me fixer de ses grands yeux, appuyée contre le dossier.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ben ? Me demanda-t-elle avec tristesse.

J'arquais un sourcil et elle haussa des épaules :

-Pas besoin de super-pouvoirs de loup-garou pour écouter. Les autres ne parlent que de ça et Papa a passé la nuit en bas. Alors qu'est-ce qui arrive à Ben ?

Mes qualités de belle-mère étaient encore à prouver, j'aimais beaucoup Jesse, mais je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir jouer le rôle que me dictait l'état-civil. En vérité, avant le mariage, je trouvais nos relations parfaites et simples, touchantes même. Je craignais que la cérémonie n'ait tout compliqué et je n'étais pas encore assez à l'aise avec ça pour lui donner des ordres sur un ton filiale. Encore moins apte à la rabrouer et à lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires. Et puis de toute façon, ce qui risquait de mettre son père en position difficile la concernait aussi. Je préférai largement quand j'avais le rôle de la meilleure-amie-adulte.

Je soupirai.

-Justement, c'est ça le problème. On ne sait pas ce qui arrive à Ben.

Je perçus l'incompréhension qui la saisit et vit son regard se perdre une seconde, mais l'instant suivant je retrouvais la Jesse que je connaissais dans toute sa morgue de sympathique adolescente.

-Donc, on fait quoi ?

Ai-je précisé à quel point j'adorais cette enfant ? Adam l'avait terriblement bien élevée, et c'était peut-être pour cette raison que je craignais d'y mettre ma patte : je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Je suis très forte pour tout bousiller. Et Jesse n'avait pas besoin d'un second modèle maternel bon-à-jeter-à-la-poubelle.

-D'abord, j'ai commencé des recherches sur la Fae qui a déclenché tout ça. Je regarde ça, je pars au boulot et je parle d'elle à quelques amis flics. On verra bien ce qui en ressort.

-Et pour Ben ?

Je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils, et elle ajouta :

-Tu ne fais pas de recherches sur Ben ?

Sa logique implacable me prit de court, et je reçu l'idée comme une gifle. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ?! C'était pourtant évident qu'il s'agissait là de la première marche à suivre ! La fatigue avait bon dos, mais à ce point ça devenait de la stupidité.

-Je me souviens de son arrivée dans la meute. Papa ne voulait pas du tout que je l'approche, quand il était à la maison je devais toujours rester près de Darryl ou rentrer chez ma mère. C'était chiant.

Elle eut un sourire mutin.

-Moi j'ai toujours eu envie d'en savoir plus, pas toi ?

Pas vraiment, mais je mettais ça sur le compte de la curiosité adolescente et le fait d'avoir grandi dans une meute de Loups. Pour ma part j'estimais que je vivais déjà assez entourée d'histoires sordides pour en plus me regarder des séries policières comme elle le faisait. Même si je ne disais jamais non aux bons vieux films d'horreur, surtout ceux qui parlaient de Fae et se trompaient lourdement.

Je me tournais donc vers l'ordinateur et ouvrait une nouvelle fenêtre, destinée à la recherche Ben. Jesse vint se placer à côté de moi et prit place sur une chaise de bureau : plus pratique et mobile.

-Tu connais le nom de famille de Ben toi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Cela me posa une colle. Pour moi, Ben était Ben. Point. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question et je n'avais jamais regardé son passeport.

-Non.

-Moi non plus. Mais je sais où il habite.

Devant l'impasse, car il était inutile de taper le prénom Ben sur google en espérant tomber sur le notre…Même en y ajoutant son adresse, Ben était presque aussi répandu que le nom de famille Smith. J'attaquais sous un autre angle : un compromis entre l'idée de Jesse et mes recherches.

Apparemment, Londres avaient quelques problèmes avec les viols, même si c'était loin du cas de Dehli, les londoniennes se sentaient tout de même assez en danger pour qu'un groupe d'entre elles aient mis en place un service de taxi uniquement destinées aux filles rentrant de soirées.

Après quelques pages, nous finîmes par tomber sur un site dédié à cette enquête précise. Malheureusement pour ma curiosité, et heureusement pour mon porte-monnaie, j'avais un travail. Et même si j'étais à mon compte, mon affaire ne pouvait pas supporter tous mes caprices, il fallait que j'aille ouvrir le garage. Je mettais le site en favori pour ne pas le perdre et commençai à me préparer.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de se préparer à travailler…Lui lançais-je en éteignant l'ordinateur

Jesse me regarda faire une seconde.

–Et pour toi de te préparer pour l'école non ? Lui envoyais-je.

Elle rougit d'un seul coup et quitta la pièce en laissant une odeur d'embarras qui me laissa perplexe.

Quelle mouche la piquait ?

En descendant, je constatai que la situation en était au même point que là où je l'avais abandonné la veille. Adam était toujours furieux, et la maison, ainsi que la meute, dans un bordel noir. En sachant que tous les loups garous sont plutôt des maniaques du contrôle, je m'attendais à ce que la moindre étincelle produise une explosion bien trop grande pour être raisonnable…

-Il ne parle toujours pas ? Lui demandais-je, en connaissant très bien la réponse.

-C'est une tête de mule.

-Heureusement pour lui qu'il n'y a pas de mûle-garoup. Mais ce n'est pas comme si on ne le savait pas, tu as essayé de lui secouer une carotte devant le nez ?

-Il serait capable de me mordre les doigts dans son état. Pour se faire tuer.

Adam soupira et passa une main dans son cou.

-J'ai un voyage d'affaire de prévu aujourd'hui, je ne serai rentré que après-demain, je ne peux pas annuler dans un délai aussi court…Surtout que c'est pour la cause.

La cause signifiait la Cause-des-loups-garous auprès des activistes qui voulaient leur mettre un collier. Adam soupira pour la deuxième fois.

-Je vais devoir leur faire comprendre que les loups sont sous contrôle et n'attaqueront pas les humains. Tout ça avec un loup potentiellement violeur, enfermé dans mon sous-sol que je n'arrive même plus à entendre…

-Tu es très fort pour le bluff, ça ira. L'encourageais-je du mieux que je pus.

Il me regarda, peu convaincu.

-Ben sera seul aujourd'hui, juste aujourd'hui, Honey devrait réussir à poser sa journée pour le surveiller demain. Tu vérifieras à ton retour qu'il…

-Oui, et j'en profiterai pour le cuisiner et le servir aux autres avec des petits oignons confis. Peut-être que la mule ça a bon gout.

-Tu risquerais de rendre toute la meute malade.

Il sourit et m'embrassa avant de partir de la maison. Et tandis que je conduisais jusqu'à garage, agacée par ce bourbier dans lequel on s'enlisait, une idée me vint.

Téléphoner au volant, c'est mal, très mal, en tant que garagiste je suis la deuxième à constater cela tous les jours, les premiers étant les ambulanciers. Moi je réparais la tôle froissée, pas les gens dedans, et souvent, vu l'état de ce que je recevais, je me demandais ce que les urgentistes pouvaient ramasser d'encore vivant sur l'asphalte…

Je me garais donc sur le bas côté pour passer mon coup de fil. Il ne fallut que deux sonneries pour que Samuel me réponde : de toute évidence sur le qui-vive.

-Salut, c'est Mercy. Des nouvelles du Marrok ?

-Mercy… Non, mon père n'a toujours rien reçu, pas de menace ou d'agent du gouvernement.

-Pas de missile non plus ?

Ma blague ne le fit pas rire. Quelque fois je me demande si le sérieux fait parti du lot cadeau quand on devient loup-garou.

-Cela s'arrange dans la meute d'Adam ? Relança-t-il après mon bide.

-Non pas vraiment. Justement je t'appelais pour ça. Lorsque tu es revenu du Texas, est-ce que Ben avait déjà été pris en charge par le Marrok ?

J'y étais allée franchement, déjà en retard pour mon travail, cette question était la première en tête sur ma liste monstrueuse de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Mais Sam ne s'en offusqua pas, malgré les mauvais souvenirs de sa « fugue » au Texas.

-Peut-être. C'était il y a quatre ans, donc probablement. Mais je ne me souviens pas de lui. En revanche, je peux demander à mon père ce qu'il en pensait.

-Ouais, ce serait bien, et si tu pouvais aussi lui demander pourquoi il a accepté de garder en vie un loup potentiellement violeur…Je me souviens qu'on tuait pour moins que ça à l'époque du secret. En tout cas, maintenant, on tue pour moins que ça.

Je me souvenais plus particulièrement d'une histoire de pédophile tué par une meute de loups il y avait peu. Charles, le nettoyeur attitré du Marrok en avait été malade de devoir les exécuter de ce que j'en savais.

-Je le lui demanderai à mon prochain appel. Oh, j'ai parlé à Arianna de la Fae, elle m'a dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être nous aider si elle pouvait la voir.

-Très bien, je t'envoie le numéro de Kyle, elle est chez lui, il pourra te donner de ses nouvelles et arranger un rendez-vous avec Arianna qui ne sera pas en présence de loups…

-Ce serait mieux. Mais cela ne va pas pouvoir se faire tout de suite, Arianna est une Fae aussi, avec l'histoire du seigneur gris, elle doit se montrer discrète.

Je savais que pour eux, discrets signifiaient chercher une maison pour eux deux, et dire fuck aux seigneurs gris, en un peu plus poli.

Je raccrochais et m'exécutais aussitôt, puis, après réflexion, tapa également un petit mot semblable à Zee –sait-on jamais- avant de demander à mon ami Tony, le flic, s'il avait des infos sur l'affaire des viols à Londres et sur Nova.

Une fois tout cela fait, je pus enfin reprendre ma route. Le travail de mécanique me fit un bien fou. Tant et si bien que je décidai de laisser de côté toute la paperasserie le temps de me vider totalement la tête sur un carburateur récalcitrant.

C'est fou ce que ça permet de mettre les choses au clair le travail manuel. Occupée comme je l'étais, je fis la révision complète, du moteur aux plaquettes de freins, tout en faisant un constat rapide, non pas de la situation de la voiture –elle allait survivre grâce à mes doigts de fée – mais à celle de la meute.

D'abord, Ben ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça. Il était de ceux qui maitrisaient le mieux son loup, mais il y avait des limites. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se murait dans sa peau de chien pour ne rien avoir à dire et éviter la confrontation. Tout comme son animal était fait pour courir plutôt qu'attaquer, l'humain préférait éviter les sujets avec du sarcasme plutôt que de les affronter. Lors d'un combat contre un vampire-démon, Ben avait accidentellement dévoré un de ses potes, et il avait agit de la même façon qu'aujourd'hui. Peut-être, non, sûrement, se sentait-il coupable et avait quelque chose à se reprocher avec cette affaire à Londres, aussi, réagissait-il exactement comme la dernière fois…Et la dernière fois il avait même tenté de mettre fin à ses jours en attaquant sans crier garde un loup plus puissant que lui. Je misais plutôt sur la une meilleure fin de l'anecdote, après tout, il était sorti de son mutisme pour me sauver la mise contre un vampire démoniaque.

J'espérais avoir raison.

En ce qui concernait la Fae Nova, j'étais plus perplexe. Mes recherches de ce matin me faisaient douter. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, Nova était une Fae, son absence d'odeur et son comportement, le pic de magie avec le tisonnier et sa disparition une fraction de seconde disaient tout. Le fait de l'avoir vu avec un glamour d'adolescente, avec un père, une famille en sommes, me disait juste qu'elle s'était admirablement bien camouflée. Ou qu'elle jouait un jeu cruel. Je ne pouvais pas omettre cette possibilité. Le problème demeurait : quel genre de Fae était-elle ?

Pendant ma pause déjeuner, après avoir commandé mes tacos, je décidais d'appeler Kyle. La serveuse m'apporta une assiette si fournie que je me demandais comment tout ça allait tenir dans mon estomac quand enfin, l'avocat décrocha.

-Mercy ? Je suis au travail là.

-Les Avocats n'ont pas le droit à leur pause ?

-Pas quand je reçois un joli cadeau de la part de la meute de mon adoré compagnon. Surtout quand ce cadeau est un gosse et une fille dans le coma. Tu sais que tout le monde au bureau m'a demandé à qui j'avais volé le gamin ?

Je ricanai.

-Je suis sûre que tu fais un super papa, avec Warren !

-Oh oui, on gérait parfaitement, jusqu'à ce que mon assistant passe dans mon bureau et que le gosse hurle « REGARDE UN SINGE ! ».

-Un singe ?

-Sérieusement, il n'y a pas de noirs à Londres ?! Tu imagines un peu ? Maintenant non seulement je suis un voleur de bébé mais en plus un voleur de bébé, raciste !

-Et homo en plus, vraiment, tu cumules Kyle, ironisais-je.

-Ma couverture vient de sauter Mercy…

Kyle aimait bien se donner un air de tapette devant ses clients, de noble gay un peu faiblard et totalement superficiel pour mieux tromper l'adversaire, nul doute qu'après un coup pareil, ses airs d'aristos avaient du en prendre un sacré coup. Mais d'un autre côté je l'avais déjà vu porter un costume trois pièces aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, alors je doute qu'un gamin puisse faire plus de mal que ça, même un gamin avec la langue bien pendue.

Je perçus le bruit d'une chute dans le fond, puis les pleurs du petit.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu as emmené Kaen à ton boulot ? M'exclamais-je.

-Bah oui, j'allais pas le laisser tout seul là-bas ! Sa mère plane totalement. J'ai essayé tous les réveils de la maison, l'eau froide, et même de la secouer, elle a pas émergé. J'allais pas le laisser à darryl et Mary Jo !

J'avais du mal à imaginer Darryl en papa, trop carré, trop, autoritaire et coincé, il risquait d'effrayer le petit. Quant à Mary Jo, c'était une femme pompier, elle avait renoncer à une bonne part de sa féminité pour son boulot, et même si elle avait assez de compassion –il en fallait pour être pompier- pour jouer le rôle de mère, elle n'en avait certainement pas assez pour rendre service gratuitement à Kyle et Warren.

-Mais…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis en sécurité aussi, Warren est avec moi et les loups qui sont venus hier surveillent toujours ma maison et la belle au bois dormant. Mais sérieusement Mercy, souviens-toi que je suis avocat, pas baby-sitter.

Il y eut un silence. Puis les pleurs se transformèrent en éclats de rire dans le fond. Je ne doutais pas que Kyle était un super papa.

-Sinon à part ça, il est mignon. Concéda-t-il. – On oublierait presque que c'est le bébé de Ben.

J'avalais de travers.

-D'où tu sors une idée pareille ?

-Ah ? C'est ce que j'avais compris après le résumé de Warren hier. Ben a engrossé cette pauvre fille – qui a sérieusement l'air d'une adolescente, pas très british comme attitude tout ça- qui est revenue pour lui exploser la tête.

Je me demandais vaguement quel genre de résumé avait pu lui faire Warren… Mais au fond de moi, l'idée fit tout de même son chemin. Je n'avais jamais considéré la possibilité que Nova soit véritablement la mère de Kaen…

Alors que pourquoi pas ?

Non, Kaen avait l'odeur typique des humains, j'aurais senti s'il avait eu du sang de Fae ! D'un autre côté, vu les capacités de sa mère, peut-être que le petit pouvait très bien cacher sa véritable odeur…Et puis, non, impossible, les Fae sont beaucoup moins fertiles, et leurs bébés sont totalement Fae.

J'étais tellement plongée dans mes réflexions qu'il me fallut un moment pour réaliser que j'avais vidé mon assiette. Finalement, j'avais sous-estimé les capacités de mon estomac.

-Missy ! missy !

La petite voix de Kaen me parvint.

-On dirait que j'ai quelqu'un sur mes genoux qui veut te parler…Je te le passe. Commenta Kyle. –Occupe-le le temps que je finisse quelques dossiers au moins !

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester et de lui rappeler que moi aussi j'avais un travail, la petite voix de Kaen retentit au bout du fil.

-Missy ! Tu as vu les toutous ? Moi j'ai vu un singe !

J'esquissais un sourire.

-Oui on m'a dit pour le singe. Et pour les toutous, on a mis d'autres toutous, pour vous protéger toi et ta maman contre eux. Des toutous plus forts et plus grands !

-Où ça ?

-Ils sont cachés.

-Cachés où ?

-Si je te le dis, ils ne seront plus cachés.

Je laissais la logique faire son chemin dans son cerveau de petit garçon, et comme ils font souvent à son âge, face à la réflexion, il changea de sujet :

-Maman elle dort.

-Oui c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Du coup tu es allé travailler avec Kyle…Comme un grand c'est ça ?

Il y eut un silence.

-Quand Maman va se réveiller ?

Je fis la grimace, mais tachais de rassurer le petit :

-Peut-être ce soir, si ça se trouve tu vas rentrer et hop, elle sera debout à t'attendre. Elle te fera une surprise.

-Une surprise ?

-Oui, mais il vaut mieux que tu sois bien sage avec Kyle !

-Ah Mercy, je dois te laisser j'ai un double-appel. Nous interrompit soudainement Kyle.

La conversation prit aussitôt fin. Il me fallut un peu de temps, pour que mon cerveau se remette en marche et je croisais les bras, m'appuyant contre le dossier de ma chaise.

Kaen, le fils de Ben…Pourquoi pas, après tout, à bien y penser, Ben avait une chevelure blonde à peine plus foncée que celle du gamin.

Je secouais la tête. Non impossible.

Je me faisais des idées.

Je payais rapidement le repas et retournais m'acharner sur une Wolfwagen.

Je me faisais vraiment des idées.

D'abord, si c'était le cas, j'aurais senti le lien de parenté à l'odeur du petit. Ensuite, cela signifierait que Ben était bel et bien responsable des viols, et ça, une partie de moi refusait toujours de l'admettre malgré les mensonges. Enfin, qui était la mère ? Certainement pas Nova, une fae, mais alors qui ? Quelqu'un de son entourage ? De sa fausse famille ? Quelqu'un qui expliquerait pourquoi nous avions une Fae revanchacharde actuellement dans les vapes chez un de nos Loups…

L'idée commençait sérieusement à me refiler la migraine quand mon téléphone portable se mit à sonner. C'est en décrochant que je pris conscience de l'heure : presque celle de la fermeture. Et je n'avais pratiquement rien fait sur cette foutue caisse. Je pouvais compter la journée comme foutue.

Si Ben s'en sortait indemne, il allait avoir intérêt à venir m'aider au garage.

-Allô ? Marmonnais-je vaguement en décrochant.

-J'ai eu mon père, m'informa Samuel, gravement.

Je repris mon souffle comme un nageur s'apprêtant à une apnée prolongée. Bien décidée à survivre à la douche froide.

-Et donc ? On a le gouvernement au cul ?

-Pas encore, on a toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de ce genre du son soit-disant complice. Cela devait être un bluff.

-Pourquoi s'encombrer vraiment d'une caméra si c'est un bluff.

-Pour donner du poids au mensonge.

-Nous l'aurions senti, ce mensonge.

Il y a quand même des limites aux pouvoirs de camouflages olfactifs de la Fae. J'avais sentis quand elle avait été embarrassée après tout ! Je supposais que peut-être, pouvait-elle conserver son masque tant qu'elle maitrisait ses émotions.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parlais. J'ai eu mon père, et il se souvient parfaitement de Ben quand il est arrivé aux Etats-Unis.

Je jetais un regard à ce qui me restait de travail à faire, puis poussa un soupir résigné avant de m'asseoir.

-Je t'écoute, je transmettrai à Adam.

-Mon père n'avait pas non plus beaucoup d'informations sur l'affaire des viols de Londres. Il y a eu trois victimes. Toutes ont survécues, mais elles étaient incapables du moindre témoignage.

-Pourquoi ?

-Deux d'entre elles ont été retrouvées abandonnées au milieu des ordures, elles ne se sont jamais réveillées, au moment où Ben était expatrié, elles étaient toujours dans le coma. L'autre a fini chez les fous.

Encore un fait de plus qui me laissait douter de la culpabilité de Ben. Survivre à une attaque de loup-garou est difficile, et ceux qui survivent deviennent eux-même des loups-garous. Mais à l'époque le secret n'était pas encore levé, donc la police avait du en venir à Ben par un autre moyen.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ils se sont mis à suspecter Ben sans témoignage ?

-Je n'en sais rien, même Papa n'avait pas accès au dossier de l'enquête. Charles aurait pu intégrer les fichiers de la police, mais pour une raison x ou y, le dossier a été transmis à Interpole. Il ne voulait pas attirer les regards sur lui de l'ONU.

-Alors pourquoi Ben a été envoyé chez le Marrock ?

-Parce que la fille qui a fini chez les fous disait qu'elle avait été violé par le chien de Londres : le Barghest, le chien des baskerville, le sinistro, elle a fait toute la liste des mythes. Les flics croyaient à des divagations, vu que le secret n'était pas encore levé, mais le danger était là. Surtout qu'ils avaient apparemment des fragments d'ADN. Si l'Adn avait été complet, tu imagines ce qu'auraient pu penser les médecins légistes ? Ben était un suspect, ils auraient fini par avoir plus de preuves et demander un test, et cette fois ils auraient eut accès à tout un code génétique de loup garou.

Effectivement, dit comme ça…Mais raison de plus, à cette époque là, si un loup avait merdé à ce point il aurait du être assassiné immédiatement par ses pairs. Surtout qu'à l'époque l'Angleterre était gouverné par un Alpha peu connu pour sa compassion. Il restait tout de même le hic : une victime de lycan, si elle survit, devient un lycan. Peut-être que c'était ça qui avait sauvé la vie de Ben. Si les témoignages allaient dans un sens, les preuves scientifiques, ou plutôt magiques, allaient à l'inverse.

-Son alpha de l'époque n'était pas sûr de sa culpabilité, comme tu t'en doutes. Il a demandé à mon père d'utiliser ses dons d'Alpha sur lui car il n'y arrivait pas. Comme tu le sais, à l'époque l'angleterre lycanthrope était gouvernée par un garou devenu à moitié fou, il n'avait laissé en vie que les loups à peine dominants, donc il était normal que celui qui s'occupait de Ben ait des doutes sur ses capacités.

Il laissa planer un silence lourd de sens. Exactement comme actuellement.

-De plus, son alpha mettait ça sur le fait qu'il venait tout juste d'intégrer Ben à la meute et donc que leur lien était encore faible. Il a passé des jours à essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez sans succès, alors que c'était un tout jeune changé.

J'arquais un sourcil. Ben était un si jeune loup-garou ? Je savais qu'il était loin d'atteindre l'âge de Warren et à moindre ampleur, d'Adam, mais tout de même, je lui aurais donné une dizaine d'années. Il avait un tel contrôle sur son loup…

-Et donc Ben est arrivé chez le Marrock, résumais-je. –Et ton père l'a lavé de tout soupçon… ?

-Non. Mon père n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il a bien put faire. Parce que quand il est arrivé aux Etats-Unis, il était étrange.

-Dans quel sens ?

-D'après ce que me dit mon père, il savait déjà parfaitement contrôler son loup, durant la chasse il savait se maitriser comme un vieux loup. En revanche il ignorait des choses évidentes sur nous. Par exemple mon père m'a dit que Ben ignorait totalement qu'un loup garou pouvait se transformer consciemment, il croyait que cela ne se produisait qu'à la pleine lune ou sur l'ordre d'un Alpha.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

C'était pourtant une des premières lois que les jeunes loups apprenaient. La plupart du temps car elles avaient été sources de drame. Nombres de changés apprenaient leur nature nouvelle à cause d'une transformation impromptue dûe à la rage.

-Il ignorait aussi qu'un loup pouvait se suicider…Et à l'instant où il a su comment, il a changé : Il a cessé de craindre les autres loups. Mon père voulait débuter une enquête pour savoir s'il y avait un problème dans la meute qui avait accueilli Ben. Mais il n'avait pas de preuve, ni de raison. Il a fallu attendre un long moment avant qu'il ne trouve un prétexte pour envoyer Charles en Angleterre…Et il s'est avéré que le marrock de là-bas était devenu totalement fou comme tu le sais.

-Mais Ben n'était pas sous l'influence du Marrok, non ?

-Non et apparemment la meute de Londres qui l'avait accueillie était plutôt honnête d'après mon frère.

-Dans ce cas je ne comprends pas…

-Mon père non plus, mais il était certain que Ben était rattrapable.

-Sans preuve ? Il n'a pas réussi à savoir la vérité ?

-Je crois qu'il n'a même pas vraiment essayé.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Bran avait le physique d'un jeune adolescent, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu se comporter comme un gamin, hors là, c'est l'impression que me laissait le résumer de Samuel. Au contraire, ça avait toujours été mon rôle à moi de faire des enfantillages et de me moquer des règles.

-Comme il n'était pas certain que le problème avec son obéissance aux alphas ne refasse pas surface il l'a confié à Adam qui a une grande influence. Mais je crois qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'un jour…

Il se tût.

-Bref c'est tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir de lui. Tu devrais reporter ça à Adam, pour qu'il cesse de s'acharner sur lui avec ses ondes d'Alpha, ça ne marchera pas.

-Mais est-ce qu'il a au moins une idée de la raison pour laquelle cela ne marche pas ?

J'entendis Samuel changer de position et je l'imaginais sans problème grimacer derrière le combiné.

-Mon père avait quelques hypothèses, mais jamais rien de certain. Ce n'était pas de la folie ou du manque de contrôle en tout cas. Son idée la plus plausible était que Ben était lié à un autre Alpha et de ce fait n'acceptait pas d'ordres des autres.

-C'est possible ça ? Hasardai-je en repensant à la meute de loup qui avait attaqué le territoire d'Adam.

-Non, en rencontrant un alpha plus dominant, il aurait dut se plier à cette volonté. Une telle loyauté est impossible dans la magie lycan. En fait, ce n'est même pas une question de loyauté, c'est un instinct, l'instinct doit pousser le loup soumis à obéir à un loup plus puissant que lui, surtout quand son véritable alpha est absent. Ben est un loup soumis, cela ne fait aucun doute, il n'a pas d'instinct de dominance et de ce fait n'aurait pas du résister aux alphas. Il n'avait rien d'un loup oméga non plus.

Donc non. En effet, la magie fonctionnait de la sorte, cela permettait aux jeunes garous changés de ne pas avoir à obéir forcément à celui qui les avait transformés. Cela leur laissait une issue, trouver une autre meute plutôt que de rester coincé sous le joug d'un potentiel tyran devenu fou. Même si aux Etats-Unis il était normalement interdit de forcer quelqu'un à devenir un garou.

-Mon père a aussi songé à la possibilité qu'il y avait juste un problème de raccord entre l'humain et le loup. Que l'un comme l'autre avaient un fichu caractère qui faisait qu'ils ne s'influençaient pas l'un l'autre. Ou au contraire, que l'humain soumette mieux son loup, car trop faible, que n'importe quel alpha. Vu le contrôle sur son loup de Ben, cette théorie aussi était valable, mais cela aurait fait de lui une sorte d'Omega, hors c'est impossible, nous l'aurions senti…

-Dommage, c'était la plus probable, personne ne peut nier le mauvais caractère de Ben ! plaisantai-je.

Samuel eut un faible ricanement, en accord avec moi sur ce point.

-Quant aux autres loups qui ont envahi le territoire, mon père n'avait aucune connaissance de leur arrivée aux Etats-Unis s'ils viennent bien de Londres. Alors peut-être que ce sont des loups d'un autre état.

-Qu'Adam ne connaitrait pas ? Dis-je sceptique.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais voilà, je t'ai dit tout ce que je sais. Et toi, tu as de nouvelles infos ?

-Mon carburateur est fissuré oh, tu voulais parler sur les loups ? Non. Rien. Nada. Mais Jesse a l'air de vouloir m'aider dans mes recherches.

-Dans ce cas je vais te laisser, je dois encore parler des détails avec Arianna. Mais sa première hypothèse c'était que Nova soit une sorte de vampire.

-Un vampire ? Elle m'avait l'air trop vivante pour ça.

-Pas tant que ça.

Le ton grave de Samuel me fit froncer les sourcils.

-Hier lors de l'attaque, j'ai vérifié son état, elle avait la nuque brisée.

Cette fois, mes sourcils s'arquèrent.

-T'es sûr de ça, parce que moi tout ce que j'ai vu de briser ce sont les noix de…

-Mercy, je ne plaisante pas.

Je le savais, Samuel ne plaisantait pas souvent. Enfin si, mais en fait non. Pas là-dessus en tout cas.

-Elle avait la nuque brisée, mais elle respirait toujours et son cœur battait.

-Alors ce n'est pas un vampire.

Les vampires sont morts, leur myocarde cesse de battre et ils ne brassent de l'air que quand ils parlent.

-Oui mais ça y ressemble. Tu ne trouves pas ? L'absence d'odeur, les drôles de pouvoirs, comme la téléportation. Cela ne te rappelle personne ?

Je savais à qui il faisait référence : Stefan. Mon avis vampire, surnommé le Soldat. Il était capable de se déplacer en un instant là où il le désirait. Un talent rare, peut-être même unique qui le rendait mortellement efficace. Une part de moi avait encore du mal à accepter le fait que mon ami puisse être une arme létale à ce point, même si j'en avais vu l'œuvre plus d'une fois.

-Peut-être que sous son glamour le cou se trouve ailleurs, elle n'avait pas vraiment le cou brisé, juste son déguisement. Tentais-je.

Il ne parut pas convaincu. Moi-même je n'étais pas convaincue.

Décidément le mystère Nova s'épaississait, peut-être avait-elle réellement tiré de la mélasse les bobbies anglais, mais elle nous embourbait dans une marmelade bien gluante et épaisse, là tout de suite.

D'un seul coup je me rendais compte des efforts que fournissait Samuel pour m'aider, et qu'on en était déjà au deuxième coup de fil de lui dans la journée. Considérant le fait qu'il était médecin dans un hôpital, cela relevait de l'exploit qu'il ait put m'accorder à moi et à la meute d'Adam autant de temps.

-Samuel merci de ton aide. Lui murmurais-je dans un élan de reconnaissance.

-De rien, mais ne dit pas ça devant Adam, il ne manquerait plus que la jalousie s'en mêle.

Il raccrocha avant d'entendre mon pouffement amusé.

Je fis rapidement mes affaires et ferma le garage pour rentrer, comme d'habitude aujourd'hui, la tête remplies d'hypothèses en tout genre. L'ambiance à l'intérieure de la maison avait drastiquement chuté, car il n'y avait plus âme qui vive. Tous encore au travail. Même Adam avait du mettre son problème de dominance de côté, au moins le temps de régler une hypothétique future absence à son bureau.

En revanche je sentais encore la présence de Ben au sous-sol, dans la cage. Mais je n'avais rien à lui dire tant qu'il restait un loup, et j'étais fâchée. Il était important qu'il le sache. Plus tard, ce soir. D'abord, le site que j'avais trouvé ce matin. Je voulais avoir des informations à utiliser pour le pousser à me répondre, à discuter. Je suis plutôt compatissante avec les autres et leurs secrets, d'habitude je ne force pas les autres à révéler ce qu'ils ne veulent pas dire, mais en l'occurrence, le secret de Ben nous causait des ennuis à tous. Surtout à Adam. Cela je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, il y avait des moments pour se taire, et des moments pour tout déballer.

Je déposais mes affaires, me lavais les mains –car le métier de garagiste n'a pas que ses avantages- et revenais m'installer au bureau. L'ordinateur mit un moment à démarrer et à accepter de travailler aussi allais-je me chercher un petit-encas.

Médée sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre pendant que je mettais la première fournée de cookie dans le four. Je lui caressais le menton, et elle se prélassa en ronronnant. J'étais toujours autant étonnée de la trouver si à l'aise sur un territoire de loups. Mais apparemment tout le monde appréciait mon chat dans cette maison. Ils râlaient à peine pour la forme de temps en temps.

Je remontais donc avec le plateau, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et m'installais devant l'écran. Médée sur mes genoux, je relançais internet et plus précisément le site de ce matin.

L'interface m'apparut trop compliquée pour être utile, mais au bout d'un moment je finis par m'y faire. Il y avait plusieurs sections : la première celle qui regroupait tous les articles sur l'affaire depuis ses débuts, une autre sur les victimes, une autre sur les pistes de la police, les spéculations des amateurs sur l'affaire et enfin un endroit où les gens pouvaient faire des dons. Je reconnus avec exaspération une publicité qui ornait l'édito principal, et sûrement le plus grand donataire : il s'agissait d'un groupe extrémiste anti-fae.

Etant donné ça, ce fut sans grande surprise que je découvris une centaines de commentaires racistes à l'encontre du peuple. Y compris pas mal de théorie du complot et même des suggestions digne du moyen-âge pour punir le coupable. Le Webmaster, un certain Artie, essayait de tempérer de ce que je pouvais en lire, mais cela ne servait pas à grand-chose.

Après une bonne demi-heure de lecture (plus ou moins exaspérante) je m'étirais, essayant de clarifier ce que j'avais appris.

Tout d'abord l'affaire avait commencé avec une certaine Sue Dickson, la jeune femme était infirmière mais trouvait tout de même le temps pour s'occuper de sa mère atteinte d'Alzheimer. Elle avait été attaquée un soir, dans son appartement, et c'était un coup de fil anonyme qui avait permis de la retrouver à temps. Sa survie tenait du miracle d'après le journal et son état avait été incertain pendant quelques jours.

En bas de ce commentaire, il y avait une description des sévices qui avaient été infligés aux trois victimes du violeur en série. La police y expliquait qu'elle avait relié les affaires, non pas à cause du mode opératoires, mais à cause des blessures similaires sur les trois femmes. En plus des appels anonymes qui avaient tous permis de retrouver les jeunes femmes à temps. Toutes, selon l'article, avait eu les membres brisés, le bassin fracturé, et la colonne vertébrale touchée. Sûrement pour les empêcher de s'enfuir. Et d'après les rares photos –morbides- des lieux du crime – un salon d'une maison, et une ruelle- cela avait été sanglant, ce qui me laissait penser que la liste des abus ne s'arrêtaient pas là.

La police envisageait la possibilité que Mme Dickson, la mère de Sue logeant chez elle en raison de sa maladie, ait assistée à la scène et ait appelée la police dans un moment de lucidité. Malheureusement, s'il y avait eu moment de lucidité, il n'avait pas duré longtemps et à ce jour, la pauvre vieille dame était portée disparue. Cette hypothèse s'était vue contrariée, quand, lors de la deuxième attaque un autre coup de fil anonyme avait permis de retrouver les victimes.

J'avais vérifié le profil de cette Sue, et comme me l'avait dit Samuel, elle était actuellement internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique, et les administrateurs du site disaient lui reverser la plupart des dons pour aider à payer ses soins. Hélas, le texte disait aussi que personne ne pouvait plus s'approcher de la jeune femme à part le personnel de l'hôpital, et plus particulièrement son médecin.

La jeune femme était en effet devenue tétraplégique, et oscillait entre des crises d'hystérie et l'apathie pure et simple d'après une interview de son psy, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle retourne à la vie civile après son « traumatisme ».

L'article expliquant que les policiers s'embourbaient à cause du témoignage anarchique de la jeune femme, toujours en état de choc avait été édité, et on y avait accolé un autre, probablement plus récent. Une belle diatribe contre les êtres surnaturels qui peuplaient les rues de Londres, et notamment sur les Loups-garous. Elle devait dater du moment où le secret avait été levé…Et donc que les gens avaient réalisé que peut-être, la première victime n'était pas si folle qu'on le croyait.

Il y avait notamment une interview d'un psychiatre chargé de s'occuper de mlle Dickson, Un certain Jack Harbird, qui expliquait gravement que si le secret avait été dévoilé avant, jamais la première victime n'aurait été internée et à cause de cela il devait maintenant, non seulement soigner une victime d'un viol d'une cruauté et d'une violence rare, mais également une jeune fille lésée par la société.

Il y avait une photo de la femme sur le site, sûrement celle de sa carte d'identité. Elle était également blonde, platine. Elle arborait des traits plutôt banaux et une mâchoire carrée, avec des yeux verts d'eau. Elle devait avoir mon âge.

Une boule amère me remonta le long de la gorge et je tâchais de la ravaler tant bien que mal. Toute cette discussion éveillait en moi des sentiments que je croyais avoir effacés. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'avait du ressentir cette pauvre infirmière. Moi, au moins, on n'avait pas mis en doute ma parole. Je m'en voulais déjà assez, si le moindre de mes proches m'avaient reproché quoique ce soit, je crois bien que je serais définitivement allée sauter dans la rivière.

J'eus un rictus douloureux.

A vrai dire, si Ben n'avait pas été là, même avec le soutien d'Adam et la compassion de Samuel, j'aurais très certainement plongé dans le fleuve comme mon agresseur me l'avait demandée.

Je secouais la tête avec véhémence. Et c'était justement pour ça que je m'efforçais de percer ce mystère ! Ben…Ben m'avait tellement plainte, que je ne pouvais pas penser qu'il ait pu infliger cette douleur dont il avait voulu me protéger, à qui que ce soit, même aux femmes qu'il détestait tant !

On dit que les souvenirs s'estompent avec le temps, et pourtant, je peux très clairement, encore aujourd'hui, entendre sa voix brisée alors qu'il tentait d'expliquer à Adam de se calmer, d'essayer de comprendre, de me comprendre, moi et ma blessure.

J'avais eu la chance d'avoir eu Ben d'abord, pour me comprendre, Adam pour m'attendre et me réconforter, m'aider à me reconstruire. Qui aidait cette pauvre Sue ? Cloitrée dans un hospice, dans son propre corps, incapable de quoique ce soit, piégée dans sa dépendance et sa solitude ?

Non vraiment je ne pouvais imaginer que Ben puisse infliger ça. Il aurait pu la tuer, je l'aurais compris. Mais pas ça. Il connaissait trop la douleur des abus. Et après tout c'était un loup soumis, il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'imposer sa force aux autres, hors c'était, du peu que j'en savais, un désir essentiel pour les violeurs.

Malheureusement, on dit aussi que l'être humain reproduit souvent ce qu'il a subi durant son enfance, et je ne pouvais ignorer le fait que Ben avait menti en répondant à Nova.

Cependant, je voulais croire qu'il y avait une autre explication à tout ça.

Je cliquais sur la victime suivante, mais le lien était mort, je passais donc à la dernière, et un frisson me remonta le long de l'échine.

Devant moi, se trouvait la photo de Nova. Trait pour trait, la même frimousse d'adolescente qui avait tenu d'un air malhabile le billet de banque à côté de l'agent de police. Les mêmes cheveux blonds méchés, les mêmes tâches de rousseurs, les mêmes yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'ils en devenaient presque noirs.

D'abord la surprise : je n'avais jamais envisagé que la Fae qui était venue nous rendre visite fasse parti des victimes : après tout elle avait très bien su se défendre contre un garou armée simplement d'un tisonnier. Mais quand je baissais les yeux, cette fois ce qui me frappa fut d'un tout autre niveau.

Il y avait marqué « Décédée ». Avec la date du mois dernier.

Un petit article honorifique avait été ajouté en pièce jointe, où le journaliste rappelait brièvement les faits de l'affaire, puis expliquait qu'une des victimes venait de s'éteindre après deux ans et demi de coma.

Cette fois, je me sentis vraiment nauséeuse.

Un fantôme. Un fantôme. J'avais déjà croisé des fantômes dans ma vie, plus d'un même. Mais d'habitude j'avais toujours été la seule à les voir. Un des grands mystères qui entourait mes capacités de marcheuse. J'avais réussi à diviser les spectres en trois catégories :

Le premier les apparitions coutumières, qui répétaient en boucle la même action, même après leur mort. La routine est plus forte que tout par moment, ce genre là se rendaient peu souvent compte qu'ils avaient passé l'arme à gauche et se révélaient inoffensifs.

Les deuxièmes étaient victimes de morts violentes et revivaient la scène sans cesse jusqu'à être totalement consumés.

Il ne restait que le troisième type, celui que je connaissais le moins.

Nova…un fantôme ?

Je m'affalais contre le dossier de la chaise. Cela me paraissait impossible : jamais je n'avais vu un fantôme défoncer les bijoux de famille d'un loup à grand coup de tisonnier. Rectification, je n'avais jamais vu personne, vivant ou mort, faire ça, mais ça expliquait en partie pourquoi elle n'avait pas été dévorée.

C'était vraiment une première. Mais cela me permettait de voir les évènements sous un autre angle. Peut-être était-elle vraiment humaine alors ? Du moins, avant. Avant d'être enterrée. Cela expliquait aussi l'absence d'odeur. Mais d'un autre côté cela n'avait pas de sens, puisque j'avais senti la présence physique des vêtements qu'elle portait ! Elle avait discuté avec la meute, tenu un flingue… ! Menacé Ben !

Et disparu aussi. Comme ça en un clin d'œil, une seconde elle était étendue sur l'asphalte avec Samuel qui essayait de la ranimer –j'eus un rictus nerveux, un peu tard le massage- et juste après elle ressortait de la carcasse de ma voiture.

Non en vérité, cette hypothèse me plongeait dans la perplexité, autant que les précédentes. C'était Impossible pour les mêmes raisons que j'avais rejetée la thèse du vampire. Elle respirait, elle vivait. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'avais jamais vérifié, parfois les spectres m'apparaissaient comme réels eux aussi. A tel point que petite je faisais parfois l'amalgame entre eux et les vivants.

Je me passais une main sur la figure et regrettait plus que jamais l'inefficacité de mon odorat. Je savais que je me reposais beaucoup sur ce sens, mais je ne pensais pas me retrouver si désœuvrée, comme dépossédée sans son soutien. D'habitude, grâce à lui, je savais toujours, ou presque, à qui j'avais à faire. Je détestais cette incertitude dans laquelle me plongeait cette affaire.

Puis mon cerveau, fit quelques autres connexions et je réalisais vaguement que si une des victimes des viols était morte, le chef d'inculpation changeait, ainsi que les méthodes d'investigations.

Génial, Interpole risquait vraiment de débarquer chez Adam maintenant !

Soudain Médée sursauta sur mes genoux et tous ses poils se hérissèrent : elle planta ses griffes dans mes cuisses avant de bondir. Elle s'enfuit en emportant tout sur son passage, j'eus à peine le temps de me demander ce qui lui prenait quand une voix retentit dans mon dos.

-Où est mon fils ?

Je me levais précipitamment et fis volte-face pour trouver Nova, l'air lugubre, sur le seuil de la chambre. Et sincèrement, vu le regard qu'elle me lançait, je sentis tout mon être adhérer à l'hypothèse du spectre.


End file.
